


To Build a Home (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: 現代AU、別れと再出発の話





	To Build a Home (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Build a Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502243) by [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries). 

> 現代AU、別れと再出発の話

1.

自分の作った檻の中にいるのは、さみしい。

そこらじゅうに埃が積もっている。古い大理石のカウンターに一インチ、床の上に二インチ。引き剥がされた床下のベニヤ板、基盤そのものが破壊された家。むき出しの錆び釘、泥だらけのコンクリート。ビニールシートに包まれたキャビネットは、ロキが何時間もかけて選んだものだ。トラックからキッチンまで運ぶのを手伝った、輝く銀色のシンク。それをカウンターに取り付けた日のことを覚えている。青い瞳がロキを見つめていた。丸い栓をひねるロキに笑いかけていた。

「水が透明になった」とあのとき彼は言った。感動したように、ほとんどはしゃぎながら。青い瞳はさらに明るく輝いた。川を堰き止める岩のように力強い、愛情にあふれていた顔。

  
「俺が水道管を直したんだ」少し乱れた金色の髪の下で、得意げに笑って彼は言った。「全部自分でやったんだぞ、ロー。言っただろ、俺にはできるって」

ロキはさらに思い出す。ぴかぴかのシンクの蛇口に置いた指、胸に広がる温かいもの、自分が微笑んでいたこと。これ以上何もいらないと思ったことを。グラス一杯の冷たくて透き通った水と、腰に添えられたソーの手と、唇に重なるソーの唇、他にはもう、何もいらなかった。

シンクは今、すっかり汚れている。埃と泥がこびりついて、排水溝に溜まった水は濁っている。水はもう透明にならない。もうしばらく前から。

小さな空間を見渡せば、ロキの肩に髪に、その耐えがたい重みがのしかかってくる。空っぽの空間。埃で覆われた床と、ペンキで汚れた壁。

キャビネットのことも覚えている。

「これはどう思う？」ソーの隣に寄り添って、ロキは訊いた。ソーはロキを後ろから抱いて、肩に顎を乗せていた。髪が頰に触れてくすぐったかった。

「キッチンに緑色か？」微笑みながら、ソーは訊いた。

肌だけじゃなくて、どこか体の深いところに伝わっていく微笑み。ソーは首をねじり、ロキの顎にキスをした。その柔らかさをロキは思い出す。ソーの慣れた仕草、まるで何でもないことのように、あれほどの甘さがあの頃はふんだんに与えられていたことを。

「じゃあ白にするか？」ロキは訊いた。「白は汚れが目立つよ、ソー」

「これはどうだ？」ソーはロキの肩にもたれかかる。指先は濃いマホガニーのキャビネットの写真を指している。柔らかな水銀のような丸いノブ。

「全体に暗く見えるんじゃないかな」ロキは言ったが、口もとは笑っていた。

「いや、とても家らしくなると思う」ソーの唇はまたロキの頰に戻り、それから顎に、そして首へと移動した。

「ソー」ロキはたしなめるように言った。気が散って考えがまとまらない。

ソーの手が腰へ、そこからシャツの下へと滑り込む。骨太で大きなソーの手、ロキの体になじんだとても彼らしい手が、そこの素肌を撫でる。

ソーはロキを振り向かせて、カウンターに押しつける。ロキは息を呑み、キャビネットのことは忘れた。

キャビネットは今、空になっている。白く汚れたビニールに覆われたまま。

ロキは手のひらに刺さったとげを見つめ、始まりと終わりについて考える。子供の頃、とげが刺さると体に毒が回ると誰かに教わった、あるいはそう思い込んでいた。抜かないままにしておくと、とげは血の中で腐って奥に入り込み、やがて内側から病気を広げるのだと。

その考え方にはどこか、詩的なものがある。

心にも同じことが起こるのだろうか。

心にもとげは刺さるのかもしれない。最初は小さなかけらでも、治療もせず放っておけば、奥に潜り込んでゆっくり心を蝕む。皮膚の下のとげと同じように危険で、でも心を元に戻すのは、もっとずっと難しい。

決して元に戻らないものはある。心はそのひとつだ、とロキは思う。

物事の終わりについて。

ロキは今、そのさなかにいる。物語のエピローグ、最終章。引き裂かれた心から、その章に書かれるべき言葉が流れ出していく。

半分破壊され、半分完成した、キッチンの抜け殻。

夢は始まった場所で終わる。

かつて何か別のものがあったはずの胸のどこかに、今はただ痛みがある。心に刺さったとげ。空っぽの空気の中で、ロキは息苦しくてたまらなくなる。心臓の代わりに今は金床がある。ロキはそれを自分で叩き割った。そしてその結果がこれ──半分だけ出来上がったキッチン、そして手のひらに刺さったとげ。

床に膝をついてうずくまり、震える両手で顔を覆う。どこか見えない場所から血が流れ続けている気がする。

ロキは灯りを消してキッチンを離れた。

2.

二人はもう三年以上つきあっていた。きっとそうなるだろうと、最初の一年が過ぎる頃、ロキにはもうわかっていた。ソーのロキを見る表情にもその兆候はあった。例えばデートの待ち合わせ場所で、ロキを見つけた瞬間にぱっと輝く顔、優しくて思いやりのあるまなざし、唇の端にいつも浮かぶ、ロキが好きでたまらないと伝える微笑み。例えば、指先が触れ合うたびにほんの少しロキの鼓動が早くなること。ソーが手首に触ったり、指を絡め合わせたりするたびに体が熱くなること。ソーがいつでも、どこでも、そうできるときはロキに触れずにいられないこと。手を繋いだり、顎に唇をつけたり、癖っ毛のロキの髪が少し引っ張りながら、後ろから抱きしめたり。

ソーと一緒にいるときの気持ち。親密なときでもそうでなくても、いつもは足もとで滑っていく地面がぴたりと止まる。くすんだ灰色の景色が、急に生き生きと色づいて見える。

ソーが笑いかけると、ロキはそれをキスで返さずにいられない。上から覆いかぶさるソーの姿を丸ごと飲み込みたくなる。背中の下にはベッド、上にはソーの金色の髪、輝く天使の輪。

キスをするたび、膝から力が抜ける。

膝の力は三年間、抜けたままだった。唇を重ねる。ソーの二の腕に触れて、ソーの吐息を耳に感じる。

一年目の終わり、ソーは部屋の鍵を差し出した。ロキはそれを受け取った。

六ヶ月後、二人は一緒にフリッガとオーディンに電話をかけた。ロキが自分のアパートの契約を更新しないと決めた後に。

「おまえの変な物が部屋中に散らばってる光景が好きだ」ソーはそう言って後ろからロキを抱いた。そのまま肩に顎を乗せ、顎にキスをする。そこがソーのお気に入りの場所だと、ロキはずっと前から知っている。他に知っていること。ソーは腹を立てると足音荒く部屋を出て行く。ロキがしたことを面白がる時は、頭を後ろに投げ出して笑う。そしてその信じられないほどの、うっとおしいくらいの愛情を伝える時、ロキを後ろから抱きしめて肩に顎をのせる。

「変な物じゃない」ロキは言いながら大きくて陽気な恋人を叩く。「センスはいいけど予算が限られてると、こうなるんだ」

「おまえの予算はもう俺の予算だ」ソーは言う。

「そういうわけにいかないよ」ロキは口をへの字に結ぶ。「一緒に住んでるだけで、結婚してるんじゃないんだから」

ソーはロキの耳元で、ふうん、と考え込むような声を出し、それから彼を抱きあげる。ロキの抗議に構わず、新しいベッドに運んで行って寝心地を試そうとする。

毎週金曜日はデート・ナイトだった。出かける時間も気力もない日もあったし、あえて無理に時間を作らなかったこともあった。それでも出来るだけ、何か特別なことをした。一緒に過ごしてきたとびきり幸せな三年間は、お互いのために時間を作り出すことでこそ、とびきり幸せな月日になったのだから。

ソーが仕事で夜遅くなったり、ロキが翌朝早く出かけたりして、まともに会話さえできない日が続いても気にならなかった。金曜日が来れば、ソーはロキにデートの場所の住所をメールし、ロキは車に乗ってそこへ行く。ソーに逢いに──どんな時間でも、どんなに疲れていても。

ソーから送られてきた住所は、あるとき、プラネタリウムだった。

「おまえは宇宙オタクだからな」ソーは車を降りたロキに笑いながら声をかけた。

ソーはバイクの横に立っていた。お気に入りのレザージャケットを着て、髪を風に揺らしている。幸せそうな顔が、沈みかけた夕日の金色とオレンジ色に包まれて、内側から光っているように見えた。そこに明るく輝く愛があるのを見て、ロキの胸は痛くなる。ソーがそこにいるだけで。ソーはロキの愛そのもの、自分もまたソーの愛そのものだと考えるだけで。

「なんだ？」ソーは眉をひそめる。「俺の顔に何かついてるか？」  
「ああ」ロキは手を伸ばし、ソーの髭に指を走らせる。「いつも私の肌を引っかくものが」  
「ん⋯⋯」ソーはロキの肩に腕を回して顔を近づけ、頰に顔をこすりつける。ロキは叫び、ソーは笑う。「引っかかれて痛くなるのが好きなんだろ？」  
「肌は違うと叫んでる」ロキは唸り、ピンク色になった頰を手でこすった。  
「おまえの肌は赤ん坊の尻よりもデリケートだからな」ソーは言い、ロキに改めてキスをした。  
「その言葉は何から何まで不適切だ」ロキは言って、キスを返す。唇を離してもしばらく顔を近づけたまま、ソーの匂いを吸い込む。「良い匂いがする」  
「おまえが買ってきたシャンプーだ」ソーはにやりとした。「気に入ったか？」  
「ああ、そうだった、私が買ってきたやつだ」ロキも笑顔になり、ソーは声をあげて笑い出した。ロキはもう一度ソーにキスをしてから体を離す。「行こう、まだ死んでない星を見に」  
「ああ、星はまだまだたくさんあるぞ」ソーは言った。「俺たちがその上に立っていないだけで」

二人は建物の中に入り、一時間ほどかけて展示物を見てまわった。ロキは声を出して説明板の文章を読み上げた──超新星、ブラックホール、惑星、遠くの銀河。人間と同じくらい大きな太陽系のモデルを見て、ソーは木星と背比べをし、ロキは土星の女王になりきった。火星での体重をそれぞれ計り、ロキが笑い転げて抗議するのにも構わず、ソーは彼の体を持ち上げた。そうして二人合わせた火星での体重を計った。

星座の展示の下で、ソーはロキにキスをした。ロキはソーの顔を上に向けて、どの星に敬意を示すべきか教えた──オリオン座のベルト、カシオペア座の玉座、北斗七星の柄の部分、それからこぐま座。ソーがまたロキを見下ろして、ロキは思わず息を呑んだ。そこには星への敬意ではなくて、ロキだけに注ぐ愛があった。

胸が痛くなって、ロキは目をそらす。ごまかすようにソーの腕を引っ張り、二人で木星の大赤斑の説明を読む。

「中で星のショーがあるらしい」ソーはパンフレットを見ながら言った。「行ってみるか？」  
「いいよ」ロキは答えてソーの後を追った。

あまり人気のあるショーではないのだと、入ってすぐにわかった。実際のところ、観客は二人以外にいない。

「客が二人しかいなくても上映してくれるのかな？」ロキは眉をひそめた。  
「一時間おきに一日中やってるらしいぞ、誰もいなくても」ソーは言った。パンフレットをふってロキに見せる。「ここにそう書いてある」

ロキは疑わしげな目でソーを見たが、それでも彼に続いて丸いプラネタリウムの座席の真ん中まで歩いた。部屋はもう暗く、ドームの天井には夜空が映し出されている。

「綺麗だな、そう思わないか？」ソーは訊きながら席に座り、上を見上げた。

「本物の空の方がいい」ロキは笑った。「でも本物の夜空じゃ星はこんなに見えないからな」

ソーはロキの隣で苦笑して手を伸ばす。ロキはその手を取り、ソーに体を近づける。肩に頭をもたせかけ、始まったショーを観る。

宇宙に関して言えるのは、それはあまりにも巨大で、理解するのは不可能だということだ。終わりのない、無謀に思えるほどの空間の広がり、そしてそこに浮かぶ星たち。宇宙にあるすべての存在が取るに足らないもののように思えてくる──銀河、惑星、地球、人々。そのどれもが塵以下にすぎないかのように。宇宙はその巨大さにおいて素晴らしい。広くて恐ろしくて、ぞっとするほど美しい。そう考えてロキは身震いをする。ブラックホール、恒星、星屑、今わかっている宇宙の一番遠くの端の説明を聞きながら、ロキは少しずつ呼吸が浅くなるのを感じる。首をねじり、顔をソーの腕に押しつける。

「もう耐えられない」ロキはくぐもった声で言う。  
「宇宙が好きなんじゃなかったのか」ソーは心配そうに言った。  
「好きだ」ロキはつぶやく。「好きだけど嫌いだ。ぞっとする」

ソーはふむ、と言いながらロキの髪を撫でた。果てしない銀河を漂流しているという感覚にロキが耐えられるようになると、ソーはそっと顔を近づけて言った。

「俺はこんな話を聞くと不思議と心が慰められる」  
「何に？ ほとんど存在しないような小さな一点であることに？」  
「いや」ソーは笑った。ロキを見てから、また星を見上げる。「何十億とある星と銀河の中で、この宇宙に存在するあらゆる物質から、おまえという人間が作られた偶然に」  
「何だって？」ロキは瞬きをした。  
「そのために必要だったすべての偶然に対してだ、ロキ。全ての細かいこと、この宇宙全体のあらゆるものが集まって、正確にこの時代、正確な組み合わせで、おまえが出来た。その隣にいる俺も」

ロキは顔をしかめ、宇宙を見上げるソーを見た。

「具合でも悪いのか？」  
「違う」ソーは笑った。輝く目でロキを見る。「俺が言いたいのはこういうことだ。宇宙はこんなに大きくて、俺たちはこんなに小さい。そしてそんな世界の真ん中で俺たちは作られ、出会った。一度お互いを失ったのに、また見つけた。美しいと思わないか、ロー？ 奇跡的じゃないか？」  
「どっちかというと、怖いな」ロキはつぶやいた。けれどそう考えるとどうしようもなく胸が締めつけられた。  
「もっと怖がらせてやろうか」ソーは悪戯っぽい笑顔で言った。  
「嫌だけど」ロキは言い、眉をひそめた。「どうやって？」  
「屋上に天文望遠鏡がある」ソーはロキを引っ張って立たせた。「行こう」

「これは犯罪じゃないかな」ロキは屋外の展望台に続く階段を登りながら、ソーが見なかったことにしようと言い張る注意書きを凝視して言った。  
「大丈夫だ、おまえは何でも心配しすぎる」ソーはそう言いながら一番上までロキを引っ張っていった。  
「私が何でも心配するから今まで無事に生きてきたくせに」ロキはぶつぶつ言った。

ソーがドアを開き、ロキは思わずため息をついた。二人の目の前、そして横にも後ろにも、街の夜景が広がっている。ガラス張りのビル、住宅、緩やかに上がって下がる丘陵。街の灯りは遠くに浮かぶ蛍のようで、その光は頼りなく、この小さな世界のてっぺんの暗さと静けさには届かない。

「また不機嫌になったな。ここで星を見て、それから食事に行こう」ソーは言った。

確かに空腹ではあったが、ロキはそれをソーに告げる気はなかった。巨大な天体望遠鏡の隣に立つ。ロキの体の二倍くらいの大きさがあった。

「これを使えば、銀河をいくつも超えた先にある星も見えるんだ」ソーはどこか遠くを見上げながら言った。

ロキはファインダーを覗き込み、ノブをいくつか調整した。ぼやけてざらざらした、けれど美しい映像が見える。名前も知らない星や銀河。今見えている光は、もう何世紀も前に死んだ星のもの。とっくに消えた、遠い過去からのメッセージ。そう考えると途方にくれるような、寂しいような気分になる。

ロキが何も言わなくても、ソーはそんな気持ちを理解しているように見える。ソーの腕が体に回されるのを感じる。

「ああ」ロキは言った。「実に取るに足らない存在になったような気がする」  
「でも実際のところ」ソーが頭上で言う。「俺たちはみんな取るに足らない存在だ」

ロキは黙って銀河を見る。何光年も離れた場所にある銀河を。

「それで？」  
「でももし俺たちが二人とも取るに足らない存在で、一緒にいたところで何も変わらないなら、そのことに何か大きな意味があるんじゃないか？」ソーは言った。

ロキは瞬きをして望遠鏡から顔を離した。

「実存的危機の仕組みは、それとはちょっと違うんじゃないか、ソー」ロキは振り向いて言った。

何かが変だと気づいたのはその時だった。展望台の屋上の静けさでもなく、丘陵に光る家並みの灯りでもない。閉まったドア、どこか遠くから聞こえてくる音楽でもない。

違う。展望台の全体がかすかな光で照らされている。屋上の床一面に、小さな星座が光っている。まるでこの世のものではないような美しさだった。

「ソー？」ロキは呼びかける。  
「もしおまえが人生の意味を見失うなら、俺の隣でそうしてほしい」ソーは言う。

ロキは振り向き、その瞬間、頭の中にあった考えがすべて停止する。ロキの後ろにいたソーは、片膝を床について、少し恥ずかしそうに笑っていた。

「何だって？」ロキは呆気にとられて瞬きをした。

「うーん、今のセリフは決まらなかった」ソーは笑い出す。あまりにも明るく輝く笑顔で、顔が二つに割れてしまうのではないかと思うほどだ。顔中が──馬鹿みたいに素直に、馬鹿みたいに幸せそうに笑っている。「宇宙は悪夢かもしれないが、ロキ、地球は違う。おまえがそばにいてくれる限り。取るに足りない塵のひとつでいなきゃいけないなら、俺はこの地球でおまえと一緒に塵でいたい。他の場所で大きくて立派な星でいるよりも」

「これって──」ロキは言葉を探したが、見つけられなかった。それから呻いた。「信じがたいほどの馬鹿だ」

「そうだな」ソーはにやりとした。「俺のそういうところが好きなんじゃないのか？ いつもの続きはどうした？ ソー、馬鹿なやつだ。究極の、耐え難いほどの愚か者。こんな馬鹿を愛しているなんて、自分でも信じられない」

「聞いたことのあるセリフだな」ロキは言った。胸の鼓動が早くなる。「じゃ、続きをさっさと言ったらどうだ。こうしてるあいだにも、星は次々と死んでいるんだから」

「そうだな、これはぜひ星たちにも聞いてもらわないと」ソーは言って大きく息を吸った。それから息を吐いて、優しい顔でロキを見た。信じられないくらい愛情のこもった顔で。「ロキ、俺はもう二度とおまえに会えないと思っていた。おまえが消えてしまった日は、大げさではなくて、俺の人生で最悪の日だった。俺は何年もおまえを探した。そして諦めてからだいぶだった頃に、また出会えた。もしかしたら──特に意味はないのかもしれないけど、でも、もしかしたら──これは運命なのかもしれない。俺は運命を信じているんだ、ロー」  
「知ってる」ロキは答え、自分の声が涙ぐんで聞こえることに気づいて動揺した。「馬鹿だな、ソー」

ソーは笑った。

「運命だろうと何だろうと、そんなことはいい。あの日、おまえを見つけて、俺は自分の目が信じられなかった。今でも時々信じられなくなる。おまえにまた出会えたなんて」ソーは言った。「おまえさえ嫌じゃなかったら、俺はこうしてまた見つけたものをずっと俺のものにしておきたいんだ。これからもずっと、永遠にそうしておきたい」

「つまり、何が言いたい」ロキは笑いをこらえる。「さっさと言え」

「ロキ・ラウフェイソン」ソーの笑みが深くなる。「俺と予算を共有してくれ」

「この馬鹿！」ロキが叫び、ソーは笑い出した。立ち上がり、ロキの腰を抱き寄せる。

「結婚してくれ」ソーはそう言ってロキに口づけた。「俺と結婚してくれるか、ロキ」

「キスの前に指輪を渡すのが普通だろう！」ロキは叫び声のまま抗議する。ソーは答えずに強引なキスを続ける。何度も、何度も、ロキが声をあげて笑いだすまで。ロキはソーの肩に手を回す。幸せで全身が震えていた。

「答えは？」ソーは息を切らして訊く。

「馬鹿」ロキは笑顔を抑えきれない。「究極の馬鹿、堪えがたい愚か者。もちろん、結婚するに決まってるだろ」

ソーはそれまでにロキが見たことのなかった表情を浮かべた。もしかしたらもう二度と見ることもない表情──まるで、宇宙の真理が目の前にあるような、宇宙をその手につかんだかのような顔。ビッグバンも、恒星も、すべての銀河も、この瞬間に比べたら、今の二人に比べたらただの塵だとでも言いたげな顔。

「俺は宇宙が好きだ」ソーは言ってまたロキにキスをする。「宇宙は俺が世界で一番好きな場所だ」  
「腹の立つ奴だ」ロキはまだ笑いながら言った。そして指にソーが指輪をつけられるように、しばらく笑いをこらえてじっとした。月明かりの下でリングが銀色に光る。「こんな奴を愛してるなんて、自分でも信じられない」

展望台の屋上、宇宙と星の下で、二人は音楽もなく踊った。

その少し後、フリッガとオーディンに電話で報告をすると、フリッガは泣いた。

3.

手を使う作業は得意ではない。そのことにロキは笑いたくなり、同時に悲しくなる。大理石のキッチン・カウンターを取り外し、その下の木材をやすりで滑らかにして、新しいカウンターを取り付けなければならない。

自分の力の程度はよくわかっているし、新しいカウンターを一人で運ぼうとするほどロキは馬鹿ではない。その作業はロキの担当ではなかったはずなのだ。そんなことも、今はもうどうでも良いのだろうけど。

束ねた髪は埃だらけだ。スニーカーも、ウエストが紐のズボンも埃に覆われている。大きめのTシャツの下にも埃は入り込んで、肌に潜り込んでいきそうな気さえする。

それがソーのTシャツだと、つい忘れそうになる。

ロキは携帯の画面を見て、それをシンク横のカウンターに置く。それからキッチン・アイランドに向き直り、口を布で覆って、金槌を手に取る。

腕に渾身の力を込め、床を両足で踏みしめて、金槌を振り下ろす。

きつい作業だった。両腕を振動が駆け上がり、歯を震わせて頭痛を引きこす。最初の数回は爽快な気分にもなったが、それ以降は歯を食いしばり、腕の痛みに耐えなければならなかった。ロキは体を強張らせて機械的に大理石を打つ。何度も、何度も、汗まみれになって、鋭い痛みに息を弾ませながら。

目に汗が沁みて、ロキはそれを拭おうとする。大理石は確かに割れたが、取り除けた大きな塊はまだほんの数個だ。残りは細かくひび割れ、少しずつしか剥がせない。ロキはついに作業を止め、少し休憩した。粉々になった大理石を腕で払い、汚れたキッチンフロアに落とす。

隣の部屋で水のボトルをつかみ、一気に半分まで飲み干す。

キッチンに戻ると、まだカウンターの半分が残っている。腕が痛い、背中も痛い──全身が痛い。

もたれかかることのできる誰かがいればいいのに。

腕で包んで、抱きしめて、少し休めと言ってくれる誰かが。

ロキは金槌を取り上げる。胸が痛い。

ここには誰にいない。

ロキと、金槌と、荒れ果てた、暗いキッチンの他には。

作業が終わる頃には深夜近くなっていて、泣き出す体力さえ残っていなかった。

やすりをかけるのはまた明日で良いだろう。

携帯を手に取り、キッチンを出ようとして、足を金槌の柄に引っ掛けてしまう。ロキは勢いよく転び、引き抜きかけた釘のすぐ横の床に膝を叩きつける。大理石のかけらが肌に食い込んで、ロキは痛みに叫ぶ。

埃が目に入ってくる、口にも。

痛みがあまりにもひどくて、立ち上がるのもやっとだった。

携帯まで這っていって、画面を表示させる。表面のガラスにひびが入っているのに気づく。ロキはロックを解除し、お気に入りの画面までスクロールして、もう少しでそれをしそうになった。

あまりにも疲れて体が痛くて、傷ついていて、その名前をほとんど押しそうになった──THOR❤️。

危ういところで思いとどまる。親指がその名前の上で揺れている。こんな惨めな状態で話すのは嫌だ。だいたい、ソーはあんなにはっきりと言ったのだ──

くそっ。

くそっ、と頭の中でロキは繰り返す。汚れた髪の毛先をつかみ、強く引っ張る。

「くそっ！」ついに声に出して叫ぶ。

思い切り力を入れて、携帯を廊下の向こうまで投げる。それは壁にぶつかり、また少しひび割れる音を立てて、廊下を滑って止まる。

ロキは切り傷のついた膝を立て、腕で引き寄せ、そこに顔を押しつけて泣く。

4.

たった三十分の昼休みを、ロキはポケ・ボウルの店の窓際に座って過ごしていた。割り箸の先でサーモンをつつき、失望続きの人生について考えていたとき、肩に置かれる誰かの手を感じた。

驚いて顔を上げたロキの前に、澄んだ青い瞳と、後ろで束ねた金色の髪が見えた。タイトなジーンズ、小さな船くらいの大きさはありそうな上半身にぴったりと張りつくジャケット、指輪をいくつかはめた指、一本だけブレスレットをつけた右の手首。

「突然声をかけて済まない」男は言った。笑うとその目の端にできる小さな皺を、ロキは呆然と見つめた。「声をかけずにいられなかった。君は俺が昔知っていた誰かにそっくりなんだ」

ロキは遠い記憶の中にあった、その顔を見上げる。

「こういうことだ」男は続ける。「俺が子供の頃、一時期、家に義理の弟がいた。名前はロキ、顔は君にそっくりだった」

＊

子供時代、ロキは里親の家を転々として育った。実の親は常に生活が安定せず、ロキがやっと里親の家に落ち着いた頃に、その家のドアに現れてまたロキを引き取るのだった。

中学生の頃だった。伸び放題の髪、中途半端に成長中の体、見捨てられた、誤解されたという思いに溢れた毎日、それ以外のあらゆるひどい経験。里親はいつも親切とは限らず、滞在はほんの短期間のこともあった。けれどロキにできることは何もない。父親が酒の瓶と引き換えにまた一年をふいにするのを眺めるのと同じだ。

たったひとつのスーツケースと名前を書いたバックパックを持って、ロキは赤い雨戸のついた大きな家の前に立った。こんな家は嫌いだ。中に入る前からロキは思った。家族に溶け込めるはずがない、何をしても言っても失敗するに違いない。どうせここにいるのも短期間だけだ、スーツケースから荷物を出す必要さえないかもしれない。

ロキはドアベルを鳴らし、バックパックのストラップをぎゅっと握って待った。

ドアが開くと、ロキと同じくらいの年齢の少年が立っていた。毛先が不揃いなブロンドの髪、レッド・ツェッペリンのTシャツ。

あ、とロキは驚いて言った。

「君はロキだね！」少年はまるでこの瞬間を待ちわびていたというように、にっこりと笑った。それから、たった今初めて会ったとは思えないような──もう二年前にサイズの合わなくなった、脇の下に穴が空いているロキのTシャツも、無理やり着るために裾を切り落としたジーンズも気にせず──親しげなハグをした。

＊

「ソー？」ロキは目を見開いた。心臓が一瞬止まったような気がした。「まさか、本当にソー？」

「おまえが本当にロキなら、俺が本当にソーでもおかしくないだろ？」ソーは顔が壊れてしまいそうなほど大きな笑顔になった。輝かせた目の端に、あの懐かしい小さな皺が見えた。

「信じられない」ロキは割り箸をプラスチックのボウルに落とした。

「おまえをずっと探してた」ソーは言い、まだ目を見張っているロキに構わず──口の端についた米粒も気にせず──手を伸ばしてハグをした。

＊

自分にはこんな親切にされるような価値はないと思っていた、そのすべてがそこにはあった。オーディンソン家は温かく愛情にあふれていて、しつけはきちんとしながら、ロキを深く理解してくれた。じゅうぶんな衣服と食事を与え、ロキの可能性を信じてくれた。自分にもそんな選択肢があるなんて、それまでロキは知らなかった。

オーディンとフリッガも心から慕っていたけれど、ロキが誰よりも好きなのはソーだった。活発で面白くて、人気があってハンサムなソー。ロキと一緒にいるのを恥ずかしく思うようなそぶりは、ただの一度も見せなかった。二人は一緒に通学して、一緒に宿題をやって、自由な時間は一緒にビデオゲームをして過ごした。ソーはロキを連れて友達と出かけ、映画に連れ出し、一緒にスポーツ観戦をしながらルールを教えた。ロキはソーに本を貸し、木の登り方を教え、オーディンソン家の裏の丘を小川まで競走した。夏は一緒に泳いだ。髪が伸び、金色に日焼けするソーの姿を、ロキは一心に見つめた。

僕は女の子より男の子が好きかもしれない、そうソーに告げた時、ロキはすべてを台無しにするだろうと覚悟した。

そうする代わりに、ソーはロキにキスをした。

＊

「ディナーを一緒にしないか？」ソーが訊き、ロキは体を離して、驚いてソーを見た。

ソーの髪に手を伸ばしかけて止め、代わりにソーのブレスレットに触る。

「ああ、これ」ソーは頰を染め、嬉しそうに笑った。「ずっと持ってたんだ」

＊

ロキはフリッガとたくさんの時間を過ごして、彼女から手芸を教わった。ロキは編み物が得意で、クロシェットはもっと得意、そしてクロス・ステッチを完成させる根気もあった。そういう作業をしていると、意識を集中して不安な気分を忘れることができた。

他の色々なものの編み方も学んだ──髪、縄、糸。

「それは何だ？」ロキの手のひらにあるカラフルなブレスレットを見て、ソーは訊いた。  
「友情のブレスレット」ロキは顔を赤らめて答えた。「ソーと僕にひとつずつ作った。馬鹿にするな、かっこいいって言え」

からかわれても仕方ないと思っていたのに、ソーはそうしなかった。その代わりに太陽のように笑って、片手をロキに差し出した。

「つけてくれ」ソーはそう頼んだ。

心臓が止まりそうになりながら、ロキはその通りにした。次にソーがロキにブレスレットをつけた。

それから、二人はまたキスをした。

「あれからずっと？」食事をしながらロキは訊いた。

その日の午後、ロキはぼーっとして過ごした。心ここにあらずのまま電話に答え、受付に来た人に間違った予約内容を案内し、請求書に間違った項目を入力した。

その夜ソーを見たとき、胃の中に蝶がいるような感覚を我慢するかいがあったと思った。ソーはジャケットを革の上着に着替え、濃い色のジーンズに映える真っ白な靴を履いていた。

二人はハンバーガー・レストランで待ち合わせをした。ロキは今はベジタリアンなんだとソーに説明した。ソーはベジタリアン・バーガーをロキのために頼み、大きなフレンチ・フライとオニオン・リングをシェアしようと言った。

「しばらく外していたこともあった」ラージサイズのコカコーラを啜りながら、ソーは認めた。「汚れたり、外れてしまうのが心配で。でもいつもこれが手首にあるのが好きだった。もうずっと長いことつけていたから」  
「すごいな、もう何年経った？」ロキはポテトを頬張りながら訊いた。  
「十二年」ソーは静かに答えた。「出て行ったとき、おまえは十四歳だった」

ロキは出て行ったのではない。母親がまた現れて、今度こそ問題ないと約束したのだ。彼女は裁判所に出頭して、暮らし向きが良くなった、薬物も使っていない、息子と暮らす権利があると訴えた。

それが本当かどうかなど問題ではなかった。生みの親は常に有利なのだ。

オーディンソン家のドアに初めて立った日から三年後、ロキは母親の手でまた連れ去られた。ソーのメールアドレス、オーディンソン家の電話番号を持って、また遊びに来ると約束して。

母親はロキを連れて別の州に引っ越した。その間にロキはメールアドレスと電話番号を失くしてしまった。

ロキが十八になる頃、母親はまた薬物中毒に戻った。けれどロキはもう大人だった。

母親を残して、どこか誰も自分を知らない場所に行こうとロキは決めた。誰も自分を覚えていない場所へ。

「全然変わってないな」ロキは言って、オニオン・リングに手を伸ばした。ソーも続けて手を伸ばす。

指先が触れて、ロキは背骨に火花が走った気がした。唾を飲み込むロキを、ソーがじっと見つめていた。

「変わってないか？」ソーは言った。「背が伸びたと思うんだが」  
「それにたくましくなった」ロキは認めた。「そういう意味じゃないよ。十二年経っても──ソーはソーのまま。何から何まで、やっぱりソーだ」

ソーは顔をしかめたが、ロキは手を伸ばして彼の口の端のケチャップを拭った。

「良い意味で言ってるんだ」

二人はそれから何時間も話をした。ハンバーガーもフライも、オニオン・リングも食べ尽くした。

「今でも甘いものが好きか？」ソーは誘うような笑顔で言った。  
「エクストラ・ラージのチョコレート・ピーナッツ・ミルクシェークをひとつ」ロキはウェイターに注文した。  
「ストローは二つ」ソーは唇の両端をきゅっと上げて笑った。

フリッガとオーディンが今では田舎の方に引っ越したこと、元気で暮らしていること、ロキを何年も探し続けたことをソーはロキに語った。

「あれからもう二度と里親にはならなかった」ソーは言い、身を乗り出してミルクシェイクをストローからひと口飲んだ。  
「私がひどかったから？」ロキは眉をひそめた。  
「おまえが良すぎたんだ」ソーは柔らかい声で言った。

ロキは将来性のない事務の仕事をしていると話し、ソーはスタートアップ企業に出資した話をした。社会的支援を必要としている人々と、支援を提供する組織とを結びつけるアプリの開発会社。かつての義理の兄がいかにもしそうな、善良な行いだとロキは思った。

「その仕事が好きなのか？」ロキは訊いた。ミルクシェイクをひと口すする。  
「ああ、気に入ってる」ソーはにっこりと笑った。ロキに顔を近づけて訊き返す。「おまえはその仕事が楽しいのか？」  
「あんまり」ロキは答えた。「でも生活費は払える」  
「生活費を払うだけが人生じゃないぞ」ソーは言った。  
「理想的にはね」ロキは暗い声で答えた。「誰もがそんなに恵まれているわけじゃない」

ソーは叱られたような顔になった。

「済まない」ソーは言った。「気遣いの足りないことを言ってしまった」

自分の惨めな人生のせいでソーに気を遣わせて、せっかくの再会を台無しにしたくない、とロキは思った。

「家まで一緒に歩いてくれないか？」ロキは上着に袖を通しながら言った。  
「もちろん」ソーは当然のように答えた。

浅い春の冷たい月の下、二人は並んで歩道を歩いた。無言でも気まずくはなかった。二人は街の物音と蘇る記憶に耳を傾けていた。

手が何度もかすかに触れ合った。

早足ですれ違った人にぶつかり、ロキは歩道から落ちそうになった。ソーはロキの手首をつかんで支えた。

そして、そのまま離さなかった。  
  
ロキの心臓は喉のすぐ下あたりで鼓動していた。首の後ろが熱くて、全身が細かく震えていた。

「ここだ」ロキは薄汚れたアパートの建物を見上げた。「招待したいけど、ひどく狭苦しい場所だから」

ソーはまだロキの手を離さない。

「ロキ、俺はそんなこと気にしない」

ロキは唾を飲み込む。指先まで緊張しながら、ソーを部屋に迎え入れる。

中に入ると同時に、ソーはロキをドアに押しつけた──鍵を締めるのも待たずに。

「いいか？」ソーは片手をロキの顎に、もう片方の手をドアに置いて訊く。

ロキは昏く光る目で、肌を欲望で震わせてソーを見上げる。

「これは夢なんだろうか？」ロキは浮かんだ言葉をそのまま声に出す。  
「夢じゃない」ソーは笑う。  
「私のことを覚えているとは思わなかった」口の中が乾くのを感じながらロキは言う。  
「ロキ、俺は──」ソーは言いかけて止めた。緊張したような、驚いたような表情が一瞬だけ過ぎる。それからまた笑顔に戻って、ロキの首にかかる髪をかきあげた。「おまえを一度も忘れたことはない」

ロキは顔を上げ、ソーに口づける。キスが肌にしみこんで血に流れ込んでいく。もうずっと前に失ってしまったと思っていた、温かな光のようなものをロキの心に灯す。

二人は絡み合いながら移動した。ソーはロキの上着を脱がせ、ロキはソーのシャツを首から抜き取る。

移動した後の床には脱ぎ捨てられた服が残った。ロキは何とかソーをベッドルームに導いた。部屋は暗く、窓から月明かりだけが差し込んでいた。

ソーはロキの首に唇を押しつけ、裸の背中に指を這わせる。ロキは息を弾ませ、全身を熱くしながら、ソーのボクサーショーツの内側に指を滑り込ませる。

「本当にいいのか？」ソーはまた訊いた。ロキの首にくっきりと跡をつけた唇を、ふたたびロキの唇に重ねる。  
「ああ」ロキは絞り出すように言った。「いや、待て」

ソーはさっと手を離した。ロキはベッドの端まで這って行って、ベッドサイドの引き出しからローションとコンドームを取り出した。

ロキがその二つを投げるとソーは笑い、けれど空中でしっかりと受け止めた。ベッドの真ん中にいったん置き、膝をついてロキと向かい合う。ロキはソーの下着に指をひっかけて引き下ろし、それから自分の下着も脱ぎ捨てた。

お互いの姿を見る余裕さえなかった。その頃にはソーの唇がロキの乳首に吸い付き、指はペニスを握っていたから。

ロキは喘ぎ、ソーの手に押しつけるように腰を動かしながら、自分も下に手を伸ばした。ソーのペニスを探りあて、同時に扱き始める。

二人はしばらく体を寄せ合い、限界まで昂まった興奮の中で、お互いの汗ばんだ肌に荒い息を吹きかけ続けた。そして今度はロキの方がソーを体ごと引き上げるようにして、深く、激しく口づけた。

初めて抱き合ったこの日、二人は挿入までたどり着けなかった。最後にロキがソーの手を払いのけ、両方を手に握った。ソーは呻いてロキの首を噛んだ。二人は同時に声を出し、一緒に達した。  
  
二人はしばらくそのまま抱き合っていた。ベッドに膝をつき、裸の胸を合わせて、エンドルフィンとアドレナリンで頭をくらくらさせたまま。たった今起こった──それが何であれ──出来事に呆然として。

「ロキ」ソーは掠れた声で言う。太い腕をロキの汗ばんだ背中に回し、しっかりと抱きしめる。ロキも腕をソーに回して抱き返す。「会いたかった」

ああ、何てことだろう。

ロキはソーの胸に額を押しつける。

「私も会いたかった」ロキは言う。

でも、それはただの始まりの話だ。

人生のほとんどを占めて続く恋は、何と言っても、始まりが一番素晴らしいのだから。

5.

二人はキングサイズのベッドを買った。それはフルサイズのベッドよりも数百ドル高かったのが、それは大した問題ではなかった。面白いのは、それを望んだのがロキの方だったことだ。

「私のスペースが全然ない」最初にこの家に引っ越してきたとき、ロキはそう文句を言った。  
「俺はおまえとくっついて眠りたいだけだ、ハニー」ソーは言い、ロキは鼻で笑ってソーの腕を殴った。  
「そういう話をしてるんじゃないよ、馬鹿だな。ソーがベッドを占領するから、私は端っこの細い隙間に押しやられる」  
「おまえは実際細いんだから問題ないだろ、ロー」ソーが言い、ロキは今度はソーをつねる。

ソーはそれを侮辱と受け取り、ロキを床に組み伏せる。つかみ合いはやがて⋯⋯他の行為に変わる。

「広いのはいいことかもしれないな」荒く息をつき、幸せそうに天井を見上げながら、ソーはついに認めた。  
「ありがとう」ロキは答えた。手を伸ばし、汗ばんだソーの胸を軽く叩く。  
「でもくっついて眠るのは変わらないぞ」ソーはにやりとして顔を近づけ、ロキの頰にキスをする。それから立ち上がり、ジーンズに足を通す。

笑ってしまうことに、今、巨大なベッドはロキを小人のような気分にさせる。ロキはいつもの自分の側に寝ている。その横には冷たいシーツが遠くまで広がる。腕をいっぱいに伸ばしてもまだまだ余るほど。ロキは錨を外され、宇宙をどこまでも深く沈んでいく。

寝返りを打って真ん中に移動する。

さらに寝返りを打って逆側に横たわる。

ヒトデのように手足を広げてみる。

何も変わらない。ソーと二人で使ったこの空間は、一人ではとても埋めきれない。

壊れてしまった関係が、クレーターのようにロキを飲み込んだのかもしれない。確かに自分のもののはずのベッドにさえ拒まれるなんて。

シーツと毛布に絡まって、ロキは天井を見上げる。

「おまえは寝ながら動きすぎる」ソーはよくそう言った。「なんだかまるで……落ち着きのないタコみたいだ」

最初は他愛ないやりとりだった。ロキは真夜中に何度も寝返りを打ち、やがて硬い壁のようなソーの体にぶつかる。眠っていても目覚めていても、ソーはロキの体を抱きしめ、落ち着かせ、一箇所にとどめる。何かを暗喩しているような、そんな一連の動作が何年も続いた。ロキは動き回るのをやめ、ソーは錨のようにその体をとらえる。二人が目覚める頃にも、シーツの余裕はたっぷりあった。

お互いの話に耳を傾けられなくなった頃から、そう上手くはいかなくなった。

愛情を込めた「おまえは動き回りすぎだ」は、「いい加減にじっとしろよ」に変わり、ソーの腕で温かさと愛を感じながら目覚めていたロキは、「べたべたくっつかないでくれ。毎朝窒息しそうになるのはもううんざりだ」と叫ぶ。

本当に笑うしかない。何もかもが崩れてしまう、その速さときたら。

今では好きなだけ動き回れるスペースがあるのに、誰もロキを抱きしめてひと所にとどめようとはしない。

体が真ん中から引き裂かれて、かつてソーが埋めていた、ぞっとするようほど巨大な空虚さがあらわになっていく。そこがズキズキと痛む。ロキは昔から一人で眠るのが嫌いだった。もう何年も一人で眠らずに済んでいたのに。寝返りをうち、ソーがそこにいるような気がするのに、実際にはいない。朝目を覚まし、あの温かくて大きな体が隣にあるような気がするのに、やはりソーはいない。

一緒にベッドで過ごした朝を、ロキはすべて覚えている。互いに寄り添って、呼吸を分け合った朝。時々セックスもしたけれど、ただ一緒に横たわるだけの朝もあった。ロキはソーの肩に頭を乗せ、ソーはロキの背中に腕を回す。あの大きな手でロキの腰を抱き寄せる。

一緒にテレビを観ることもあれば、無音の空間で過ごすこともあった。ロキが読書をする横で、ソーは携帯の画面をスクロールした。それ以上何も要らなかったし、それ以下には決してしたくなかった。二人は互いの世界そのものだった──あるいはそんなふうに思えていた、しばらくの間は。  
「馬鹿なやつ」ロキはついに声に出して言う。二人の広すぎるベッドの真ん中で、ぼんやりと天井を見上げながら。寒い。もう二度と暖かいと感じる日は来ないかもしれない。「究極の馬鹿、耐えがたいほどの愚か者」

自分がもソーのことを言っているのかどうかも、もうわからなかった。

ソーなら笑うだろう。もし今でもここにいて、隣で聞いていたなら。

ロキはまた寝返りを打つ。寒くて、怠くて、それでも眠ろうとする。

どこまでも沈んでいく感覚が止まるのに長い時間がかかり、浅い眠りにたどりつくまでにはもっと長い時間がかかった。さみしさが、肋骨の内側を絶え間なくかじる。

6.

二人の結婚式は、八月の中旬の美しい日に行われた。タキシードの下で汗ばむのは避けたいロキにとっても、暑すぎず快適な気温だった。

「俺たちの結婚式は獅子座だな」ソーは笑ってフィアンセにキスをしようとした。

「いかにも獅子座の言いそうな、馬鹿らしい話だ」ロキは言って雑誌でソーを叩く。「誓いの言葉を言うまでキスはするな。縁起が悪い」

こじんまりとした、家族とごく親しい人々だけの式だった。ソーとロキの他にはオーディンとフリッガ、それに数人の友達──ソーの新郎介添人のファンドラル、ロキの新郎介添人のバッキー・バーンズ。それにソーの幼馴染のシフ、ヘイムダル、ヴァルキリー、ヴォルスタッグ、ホーガン、ブルース。彼らはロキというよりソーの友人だったが、ロキは気にしていなかった。今ではソーの友達もロキの友達だし、それに、フリッガが一緒にバージンロードを歩いてくれた。ロキにとって大事なのはそれだけだった。

オーディンとフリッガの家のバックヤードに、数少ない出席者が集まった。ソーは自分で組み立てた白い木のアーチに花を飾って、ロキのお気に入りの樫の木の横に建てた。樫の木と、バックヤードにある他のすべてのものに、小さな電灯の飾りをつけた。ソーとロキは二人で電球を巻きつけ、星座の形、他のいくつもの星の形を作った。テーブルには白と赤の花を挿した細い花瓶を並べた。家のドアから誓いの台まで、白い布を敷いて上に深緑の花びらを散らした。

「綺麗ね」フリッガは言ってロキの腕を軽く叩く。「あなたとソーの装飾は素晴らしいわ」

ロキはフリッガに微笑みかけた。幸せそうに、愛情をたっぷり込めて。それから顔を近づけて彼女の頰にキスをした。

「一緒に歩いてくれてありがとう」ロキは言った。

「あなたは私の息子も同然だもの」フリッガも笑って言った。「そしてこれからは、法律上もそうなるのね。オーディンも私も、あなたと家族になれて本当に幸せよ」

そのことが自分にとってどれほど大きな意味を持つか、ロキはとても言葉では言い表せなかった。

誰かが──おそらくヴァルキリー──ピアノを弾き始める。

「さて、結婚する時間よ」フリッガが言う。

「そうみたいだ」ロキは答える。通路の先を見つめる。いつだってロキの目が探す人が、その先にいる。

ソーはオーディンの横に立っていた。純白のスーツ、その下に赤いシャツ。髪はゆるく後ろに束ねられ、ロキが選んだピンク色の花で飾られている。髪をまとめた場所のすぐ隣につけたその花から、ロキを見ようとして振り向いた瞬間に花びらが一枚落ちる。

何度生まれ変わっても、ロキはこの瞬間の気持ちを永遠に言葉にできないだろう──バージンロードの先に、世界で一番愛する人が立っている──ロキのために生まれた人、ロキが生まれてきた理由──そしてその人が笑顔になるのを見る。溢れそうな愛に輝く、太陽そのもののような笑顔。

フリッガと一緒に歩きながら、ロキの心臓は止まりそうになる。ソーは一度も目を逸らさない。フリッガがロキを送り出し、ロキとソーの頰にキスをする。ソーの目は少し潤んでいる。

ロキも目が潤むのを感じる。

「今日ここに私たちが集まったのは」二人の後ろに立ってヘイムダルが言う。「この二人を婚姻により結びつけるためです」

「ロー」ソーは囁いて手を伸ばし、ロキの黒髪に挿した白い花と真珠に触れる。「おまえはとても──」

「その花はいいね」ロキは恥ずかしそうに笑って言う。「センスがいい」

ソーは笑ってロキの両手を取る。それをぎゅっと握る。

愛してる、と唇の形だけでソーは言う。

ロキはにっこりと笑う。胸がいっぱいになり、幸せすぎて少しめまいがしてくる。ソーの手をぎゅっと握り返す。

祝宴の午後が過ぎていく。太陽はゆっくり沈み、風が二人の間を優しく吹き抜ける。

ヘイムダルがスピーチをし、ソーとロキも続けて挨拶をする。二人は誓いの言葉を交わし合った。ソーの誓いは長く、ロマンチックで、歯が痛くなるほど甘い。愛をまったく信じない人間でさえ、ロマンスの信者に変えてしまいそうなほどだ。ロキの誓いはずっと短く、けれどユーモアがあって、ときどき温かく、ときどき驚くほど真摯だった。ロキは人前で感傷的になるのを嫌う。それでもやはり、ソーは泣いた。

互いを伴侶とすると誓いますか、とヘイムダルが問う。病めるときも健やかなるときも、喜びのときも悲しみのときも。死が二人を分かつまで、あるいは生まれ変わっても、何度でも。

「はい、誓います」ソーが言う。ロキの頰を両手で包む。「何度生まれ変わっても」

「はい、誓います」ロキは顔をしかめて言い、ソーの手に頬ずりする。「あなたが側にいてくれる限り」

「それでは、州法とインターネットに付与された私の権限により」ヘイムダルは目尻に皺を寄せて笑った。「二人の結婚成立を宣言します。誓いの口づけを」

ソーはその言葉が終わる前にロキに近づいた。片手でロキの髪に触れ、もう片方の手でロキの腰を支えてキスをする。キスをしながら覆いかぶさるので、ロキは背中を大きくそらして、髪につけていた花を落としてしまう。

鎖骨の下で脈打つ心臓を感じながら、ロキは笑ってソーに腕を回す。周囲の人々の存在も忘れ、笑顔のまま夫にキスをし返す。

＊

それは美しい儀式で、騒がしい、喜びに満ちた祝宴だった。流れる音楽の中で、ゲストたちは全員で椅子を動かした。フリッガが食事を、オーディンが酒をそれぞれ振る舞い、それは尽きることなく次々とテーブルに並べられた。暗くなると照明が一斉に灯された。笑いとおしゃべり、愛としか形容のできないものが、夕暮れの霧を満たしていた。二人はダンススペースの真ん中で踊った。ヘイムダルがフリッガを誘って踊り、そこへオーディンが割り込む。ファンドラルとバッキーはひどいエレクトロニック音楽に合わせて踊り、シフはヴァルキリーとスローダンスを踊った。

ロキが、続けてソーも、上着を脱ぐ。二人とも髪をほどき、花を地面に落とす。ソーはベストとシャツのボタンを外し、しばらくしてファンドラルが派手な赤のアロハシャツを運んできた。誰かが──バッキーだったかもしれない──ロキに無理やりソーのふざけた音楽バンドのTシャツを着せた。星空の下、二人は裸足で踊った。

その間ずっと、ソーはロキに腕に抱いていた。ずっとそうしているには暑すぎても、ロキはソーに寄り添ってその体温を感じずにいられなかった。

全員がグラスを合わせて二人の健康を願った。二人の幸せと、二人の愛とを。

二人とも飲み過ぎ、酔いすぎた。

ロキはケーキを食べすぎた。

誰かがすべてを写真に撮って記録した──食べ物、星、ダンス。

でもロキが一番よく覚えているものは、その写真のどこにも写っていない。

ロキが忘れられないのは、ソーの馬鹿げた花柄のシャツ、長い髪を下ろして、白いスラックスを履いた姿。ロキの腰を抱くソーの腕、望めば何だって手に入るのに、本当に欲しいのはこれだけ──ロキだけ──と言うように、ひと晩中ロキを見つめていたソーの瞳。

そんなソーの姿にロキは酔った。幸せで息もできなかった。

ロキはソーの体に腕を巻きつけ、強く抱きしめて、朝日が昇るまで何度も何度もキスをした。

7.

朝八時、ロキは携帯メールを受信した。もう二時間前から目を覚ましていて、板張りの壁のデザインについてグーグルで検索したり、いくつかの写真をピンタレストに加えたりしていた。

〈おはよう。服を取りに行きたい〉

どう返せばいいのだろう？ ロキはたっぷり十五分ほど携帯の画面を見つめ、メッセージを何度も読み返す。深い意味はない──ただの連絡、あるいは警告。その気になればソーは気遣いを省いて突然現れ、服を取ってまた出て行くこともできた。まだ合鍵は持っているのだから。そんなことをされたらロキはまたひどく落ち込んだだろう。だからこそソーはそうしなかったに違いない。ロキの心を粉々にしたとしても、ソーはそのかけらを踏みつけるようなことは決してしない。

ただ短いメールを読むだけで、ロキはある種の発作を起こしそうになってしまう。耳の奥で鼓動がドラムのように鳴っている。うまく呼吸ができない。ザナックスが欲しい。

〈わかった。じゃあ十時半に〉

それくらい時間があれば、少しは落ち着けるだろう。シャワーを浴びてもいい。

それとも走りに行こうか。

十時半きっかりに、ドアベルが鳴る。ロキは髪を後ろでまとめ、バンダナで半分覆っていた。古いオーバーオール、その下は擦り切れた白いタンクトップ。頰にはペンキの跡。

完璧だ。

心の準備ができているのか自分でもわからないけれど、またドアベルが鳴っている。他に選択肢はない。ロキは立ち上がり、両手のひらを服の前で拭う。その手が震えているのは気づかないふりをする。

ドアを開ける。

＊

何が難しいかって、つまりこういうことだ。

十二の歳から、ロキはずっと恋をしている。その時は気づかなかったけれど、今思えば明らかだった。ロキの人生はソーを中心に巡る。ロキの心も、ロキの体も、ソーの近くにいるだけで震え始める。ソーはただの義理の兄じゃない、ただの親友でもない。ソーはロキの初恋、ロキのすべてだった。

そしてそれから、もう十三年の年月に渡ってずっと──ソーを見るたび、ロキはそのことに、ソー自身に圧倒される。ソーは大きくて、強くて、美しい。黄金の太陽神、ヘリオスそのもの。ロキの吐息さえ奪う。十三年間、そのことはただの一度も変わらなかった。

たった今、このドアの前でも、それは同じことだ。ジーンズと皺の寄ったブルーのフーディという姿でさえ、ソーはロキが愛する唯一の人、欲しいと願う唯一の人だった。

欲しいと願う気持ち、そのあまりの強さに胸を殴られたような気分になる。

ここにいるべきじゃなかった。カフェかどこかに行っていれば良かった。

「やあ」ソーはためらいがちに声を掛ける。

「髪を切ったのか」ロキは唐突に訊いた。

ソーの長い、金色の綺麗な髪。ロキの手で梳かしたり、編んだり、指を絡めたりして夜を過ごした髪。ほつれた束を解いて、頭皮をマッサージして⋯⋯

「ああ」ソーは少し恥ずかしそうに言った。片手を短い髪に走らせる。「何かを少し⋯⋯変えて見たかった」

その言葉にロキは口を聞けないほど打ちのめされる。最後に夫を──元夫？──見てから三ヶ月のあいだ、自分はただ汚れるばかりだった。ロキはそのことを強烈に意識し始める。髪をもう何日も洗っていない。

「その髪、すごく⋯⋯」ロキは言いかけ、ぎこちなく口ごもる。何を言うことが自分に許されているのか、もうわからなかった。

一瞬、ひどく気まずい沈黙が落ちる。

「入ってもいいか？」ソーは静かに訊いた。「長くはかからない。必要なものをいくつか取って、すぐにまた出て行く」

「そうだった」ロキは言った。「ごめん」

ロキは脇に退き、ソーが家に入ってくる。その手に大きなダッフルバッグを持っていることに、ロキはその時初めて気づく。

「おまえは──」ソーは何か言いかけて止まる。息をひとつ吐いて続ける。「改装工事はどうだ？」

「順調だよ」ロキは答える。

ソーは続きを待っている。ロキは突然、一切の言葉を思い出せなくなる。爪の下に固まった汚れを見つめる。

二人が口にはしない言葉で、空気が重く膨らんでいる。そして悲しいことに、過去に言ってしまったすべての言葉で。

最後の喧嘩について、ロキは思い出すまいとする。では最後から二番目の喧嘩は？ ソーの頭に皿を投げつけたことをぼんやりと覚えている。

「頭の怪我は大丈夫か？」ロキがそう訊くのと同時に、ソーは唐突に「じゃ、服を取ってくる」と言った。

二人は顔を見合わせ、その気まずさに、ロキはほとんど笑い出しそうになる。

出会ってから今までの長い年月、こんなことは一度もなかった。一緒にいて二人とも何を言えばわからなかったことなんて、ロキはただの一度も思い出せない。

あるいは、少なくとも、言うべきことをどう言葉にすればいいのかわからなかったことなど。

「ああ、気まずいな」ソーは少し笑った。また髪に指を走らせる。「済まない。俺は少し緊張してるみたいだ」

どうして、とロキは訊きそうになり、けれど実際には訊かなかった。

「調子はどうだ？」その代わりにロキは訊いた。「色々と、上手くいってるのか？」

ソーはどう答えるべきか迷うように、一瞬黙った。

「うん、ロー⋯⋯ロキ」ソーは答える。「上手くいってるよ」

「そうか」ロキは唾を飲み込む。「良かった」

埃だらけの髪と古いオーバーオールという姿で、問題なく元気にしているソーの生活を考えるのは辛かった。ソーはもう一人で先に進んでいる。二人はもう他人同士だ。ソーの幸せについてとやかく言う権利はロキにない。

「もう行かなければ」ソーは言い、顎で階段を指した。

ロキは頷いて後ずさった。

階段を上がって二人の寝室に向かうソーを見送る。数ヶ月ぶりの光景。玄関のドアを閉める時、ロキの手は震えていた。

作業は十分程度で終わった。

「それは俺のオーバーオールか？」ソーは微笑みながら訊いた。

ダッフルバッグに服を詰め込み、ソーはまたドア口に立っている。ただの服。でもそれは、ロキが洗濯した服だ。畳んで、干して、クローゼットにしまった服。ソーが行ってしまえば、持っていった物の分だけ、またロキには埋められない空間が増えてしまう。

「そうだ」ロキは顔をしかめて自分の服を見下ろす。「ごめん」

「それはおまえが持ってろ」ソーは言った。「似合ってる」

「埃とペンキで汚してしまった」こびりついたペンキを爪で剥がそうとしながら、ロキは言った。

「おまえが着ればどんな服だってよく見える」ソーは言った。

ロキは顔を上げたが、ソーはまた気まずい雰囲気になるのを避けるように、ダッフルバッグを持ち上げた。

「リフォーム、うまくいくといいな」ソーは言った。沈黙。「写真を送ってくれ。全部終わったら⋯⋯もし、良かったら」

ロキは曖昧に頷く。きっと写真は送らないだろう。

「体に気をつけろよ、ロキ」ソーは言う。それから少し眉をひそめる。「母さんに電話してやってくれ。おまえを心配してる」

離婚について、わからないことがひとつある。夫婦が別れた場合──両親はどっちのものになるのだろう？

フリッガに電話をかけようと携帯を手に取るたび、ロキは考え直してやめた。フリッガの名前を見つめ、もう何年も彼女が与えてくれた愛情や優しさを思う。結婚式の日に言ってくれたこと。どれほど失望させてしまっただろう。

離婚すれば、親は血の繋がった息子のものになる。そうなるに決まっている。ロキには誰もいない。

「わかった」ロキは言う。きっと電話はしないだろう。

ソーは頷き、ロキは一瞬、顔が近づいてくるような錯覚を覚える。ソーがいつもの癖で、ついキスをするのではないかと。混乱と苦しい期待の中で、ロキの鼓動は跳ね上がる。

ソーは何もしない。ただ笑顔を浮かべ、肩にバッグをかけて車に戻っていく。

去っていくソーを見ながら、ロキの内側にあるすべてが重く沈む。

ゆっくりとベッドルームに戻る。

クローゼットのドアが開けっ放しになっている。内側の暗い、空っぽの空間で、ハンガーがかすかに揺れているのが見える。

8.

どうしたら耐えて生きていけるのだろう、愛する人はそこにいるのに、もう一緒にはいられない。一緒にいたくないからじゃない。どうしたらこれ以上一緒にいられるのか、もうわからなくなってしまったからだ。グラスにワインを何度も注ぎ足しながら、ロキはそのことを考え続ける。

「何があったんだ？」バッキーが穏やかに訊く。

土曜日の夜、二人は街のワインバーにいる。ロキが家に閉じこもって二週間が経ち、誰のメールにも一切返信しなくなったせいだ。

バッキーは革のジャケットを広い肩に引っ掛け、ロキの家の玄関に立った。

「スティーブが心配してる」と彼は言った。「俺もだ。さあ、その髪についたペンキを洗ってこい。出かけるぞ」

ロキは喧嘩腰にはならなかったが、黙って従いもしなかった。ロキは今、他に何もできない状態で、家の改装だけに集中している。そうでもしなければ心が壊れてしまう。手を伸ばして髪に触れると、まだ濡れていたペンキが指についた。

「出かける準備に時間がかかる」ロキは言った。うまく話ができなかった。もう長いこと誰とも話をしていない。

「時間はたっぷりある」バッキーは言った。そして無理やり家に入りこみ、カウチの上に寝そべった。

一時間後、二人はダウンタウンでワインを飲んでいる。

何があったんだ？ ロキはワインの濃い赤色を見つめて考える。

いったい何があって最愛の人を失い、同時に自分自身も見失ってしまったのか。

考えてみれば、答えは単純だ。いや、考える必要さえないかもしれない。

それは少しずつ起こった。

もしかしたら、二人は長いこと一緒にいすぎて、立ち止まって深呼吸することを忘れてしまったのかもしれない。デート・ナイトに出かけるたび、話題が減っていく。ソーが夜遅く、終わらない仕事を持ち帰ってくる。二十四時間、仕事を離れられず、ビジネスプランを立てたり、アプリを設計したり、プログラムを書いたりする。ロキが眠った後、何時間も書斎の照明が消えない。翌朝早くロキは仕事に行く。

十三年間、ロキは仕事を変えなかった。変える方法がわからなかったのだと思う。必要だから稼ぐ、けれど仕事に情熱も愛も感じない。職場に行き、電話を取り、予約の患者を受け入れ、請求書を作って支払い処理をする。他にどんな仕事がしたいんだ、とソーに訊かれても、答えを思いつけない。ちゃんと答えていたら、こんなことにならなかったのかもしれない。でも実際は違った。この十三年で二回給与が上がった。そのことでやる気が出るわけではないが、職場に残る理由としてはじゅうぶんだった。

「金なら心配するな」ソーはロキが仕事の不満をこぼすたびにそう言った。「嫌いな仕事を続ける必要はない。やりたいことをやればいい」

「何がしたいのか、自分でもわからないんだ」ロキは言い返した。この会話にはうんざりしていた──ソーはどうしても理解してくれない。「誰もが指をパチンと鳴らして完璧な、夢のキャリアを手に入れられるわけじゃない。誰もが最初に手に入れた仕事を好きになれるわけじゃないんだ」

「ああ、そうだ」ソーは苛立ちを募らせて言う。「そうせずにただ文句ばかり言う奴もいる。文句を言うだけで何もしない奴が、俺は大嫌いだ」

「そうか、それは悪かったな」ロキは怒って言い返す。「玄関のドアを開けたら幸運が転がり込むような奴と私は違う」

喧嘩をするたび、ロキのこのひと言がソーを怒らせる。

「俺は努力して今の会社を作ったんだ」ソーは唸り声で言う。「幸運が転がり込んできたわけじゃない。自分のしたいことをわからないからって俺のせいにするな。おまえが何もしようとしないのも俺のせいじゃない」

怒りのあまり、ロキは何も言えなくなる──おそらく、自分では絶対に認めたくない真実がソーの言葉に含まれているから。そして本当は自分でもわかっているその事実を、世界中でソーだけには──誰よりも信じている人にだけは──否定して欲しかったから。

理由はなんであれ、二人はお互いに腹を立てたままその日は眠った。

＊

最初の夜、あの結婚式の夜のことをロキは覚えている。ロキの上に覆いかぶさって、髪に触れたソー。深い愛情が顔にくっきりと浮かんでいた。顔を近づけてキスをしてから、ソーは言った。まっすぐで真摯な、ソーだけにできる口調で。「腹を立てたままベッドに入るのだけはやめよう、ロー。約束してくれ」

幸せに酔って心が満たされていたあの夜、それはとても簡単な約束に思えた。ロキは笑ってソーにキスを返してから言った。「ああ、約束する」

約束なんて簡単だ。それを忘れてしまうのは、もっと簡単。

長い時間をかけて、それは二人の重荷に変わった。ソーは仕事が忙しく、ロキは不満を貯める。喧嘩になる。喧嘩そのものは以前もしていた。そうすることが健全な場合もある──二人とも頑固で短気なせいで、きっかけは悪気がないのに、コミュニケーションがすれ違うこともあった。丸一日会話をしない日もあれば、フリッガが電話をかけてきて一人ずつ話すこともあった。それでも夜になるとソーはロキのところに来て、手のひらを上に向けて和解を求めた。

「俺たちは何も変わってないな？」そう訊かれて、ロキに何と答えられるだろう。結局のところ、恋をしているのだから。

「もちろん」ロキが言い、ソーは大きな腕でロキを抱きしめる。ロキはその腕の中で安心する。そういう意味では、そこがいつだってロキの家なのだった。

やがてソーはそう訊かなくなり、ロキも答えなくなった。喧嘩の回数は増え続けた──生活費について、友達と過ごす時間について、子供を持つことについて、仕事について、改装について。日常のあらゆることが喧嘩の種になり、些細なことでお互いを攻撃しあった。

二人とも疲れ切ってしまったのだとロキは思う。愛する人に目を向けると、そこにはまるで知らない男がいる。怒りで赤く染まった顔、それまで一度も見たことのない、歪んだ表情。ソーにも同じものが見えているに違いない。ロキの握りしめた拳、冷たくて辛辣な言葉。話し合うことの意味を二人は忘れる。誰を好きだったのか、何を一緒にするのが好きだったのかを忘れてしまう。

ロキの肩に顎を乗せるソー。ロキは遠い昔のことのように思い出す。手首にいつもつけていたブレスレット。ソーがあれをつけているのを、もう何年も見ていない。ロキも人目につくところでソーに迫ることを、もう何年もしていない。

暑い夏の日、髪を後ろで束ねてタンクトップとショーツを着たソーを見て、どうしてもその肌に触れたくなることも。二人は欲望に突き動かされて触れ合うことをしなくなった。相手に触れるのは義務のように、雑用のように感じられた。

真夜中、二人はお互いの姿を盗み見て考える。何年か前なら、手を伸ばしてこの人に触ろうとしたのに。今はベッドのそれぞれの側に離れて寝ている。ソーは仕事用のタブレットを、ロキは本を手にして。

互いに腹を立てたままベッドに入る日は、そうでない日よりも多くなっていた。

原因はひとつだけではないのだ。何年もかけて腐敗は進む。予想もしていなかった、いくつもの小さいことの積み重ねのせいで。

ロキはソーに部屋を片付けろと怒鳴り、ソーはロキにもっと外に出かけろと叱る。二人とも言葉を選ばなくなる。二人とも自分がどれほど辛辣かわからなくなる。お互いの弱みを攻撃する。荒い呼吸に胸が波打ち、怒りに血管が沸騰するのを抑えきれない。ロキは部屋越しにソーを見る──目を細めて睨む顔、ほとんど憎悪に近い表情。それはロキを驚愕させる。

ロキは考える。ソーは私を憎んでいるのだろうか？

ロキは考える。一番の味方がそばにいないのがどういうことか、私は覚えているだろうか？

すべての良いことには終わりがある。すべての悪いことも同じだ。最後のきっかけは、実に些細なことだった。

「ソーが家に帰ってきて、私がある番組を見たことを知ったんだ」ロキは回らない舌で説明する。その目はバッキーに向けられているが、実際には彼を見ていない。唇がワインで濡れている。「それまで一緒に見ていた番組だ。何だったかもう思い出せない。とにかく、ソーはすごく怒った」

バッキーはパンに手を伸ばしたまま動きを止めた。

「ソーがいないときに、一人で観たのか？」バッキーは訊く。

「くだらない話だろ？」ロキはしゃっくりをする。視界が滲むのに気づいて、ひどい気分になる。「テレビが原因で離婚するなんてさ」

でも本当は違う、そんな単純な話じゃない。

問題は、ソーがいないときに一人で観てしまったことではなく──ロキがそこまで考えられなかったことだ。ソーは激務の一週間を終え、ロキと一緒にその番組を観るのだけを楽しみに帰宅した。けれどこんなに喧嘩ばかりの、こんな険悪な状態で、まさかソーがそんなことを楽しみにするなんてロキは思わなかったのだ。ソーはもう、自分と一緒に過ごすことなんて楽しみにしないと思っていた。

傷ついて、怒ったソーの顔を見て、ロキは考えた。ああ、ソーは本当に私を嫌いになったんだ。

ロキは憎しみをそのまま投げ返した。同じくらい相手を嫌いになるには、それ以外の方法がなかったから。

あの時の喧嘩は、それまでの喧嘩とはまったく違った。ソーが傷ついているせいで、ロキはますますひどい気分になった。ソーを傷つけることをロキは何よりも嫌ったからだ。〝そんなこと、私にわかるわけないじゃないか〟後になってロキは考えた。もちろん、次の考えはこう続く。〝ソーは夫なのに。わからなかった私がおかしい〟

リビングルームで睨み合う二人の間には、毒が滴り落ちていた。それからすべてが噴き出した。過去の苦い思い、心の奥にしまっていた辛辣な言葉、怒り、古い傷、長いこと静かに溜め込んでいた痛み、口にしなかった憤り。

ソーはロキの野心の無さと冷たさを責め、絶対に譲る気がないくせにいつも喧嘩をふっかけてくると言い、ロキはソーを粗暴で自分勝手だとなじり、自分のことしか考えない、傲慢で人の気持ちなんてわからない、と言った。

「結局好きなのは自分だけなくせに」ロキは怒りに震えて叫ぶ。

「おまえにそう言われるとはな」ソーは傷ついて言い返す。「次にそう思ったら鏡で自分を見ろ」

「どういう意味だ？」ロキは訊く。興奮で体がぐらぐら揺れている。

「おまえこそ、もうずっと自分のことしか考えていないじゃないか」ソーは言う。その声はまるで口の中に砂利があるように聞こえる。ロキが後ほんのひと言でも何か言えば壊れてしまいそうに見える。「おまえはもう何年も前から、俺を愛していない」

思いがけない言葉に、ロキは頬を打たれたような気分になる。その重みでほとんど倒れてしまいそうなほど。ロキを見て、ソーがそんな風に思えるなんて。これだけ長くロキと一緒にいて、ソーにはわからないのだろうか。大人になってからの年月、ロキは常に影の中で生きてきたのに。ソーを愛するこの気持ちの、あまりにも大きい影の中で。

あのとき、訂正するのは簡単だったはずだ。

ただひと呼吸すればよかった。ソーの顔を両手で包んで言えばよかった。違うよ、それは誤解だ。

その言葉を言えばよかった。ソーと一緒じゃなければ、私に生きる意味なんてない。

そのことをロキはもう何十回も考えた。本当はわかっていた、ソーがいなければ自分は何者でもないことくらい。ソーを愛する気持ちにがんじがらめになっていることも。

けれど実際にロキが言ったのは──

「ああ、そうだ。もうずっと前から」

その言葉は二人を沈ませるのではなく、粉々に砕いた。

なぜそう言ってしまったのか、ロキは自分でもわからない。わかるのは、ソーがまるで脇腹にナイフを突き立てられたような顔をしたことだ。そんな顔をさせてしまった自分を、ロキは死ぬまで許せないだろう。自己破壊はまだいい。でもこんなことは──自分が何をしてしまったのであれ──許せなかった。

これでよかったのかもしれない。自分を慰めようとして、ロキは考える。

二人が気づくよりもずっと前から、関係は壊れていたのかもしれない。最後のひと押しが必要だっただけなのかもしれない。

「もう俺には無理だ、ロキ」沈黙が干からびたあと、ソーはそう言った。

ソーはまるで自分の手が自分を裏切ったかのように、それをじっと見つめた。それから顔を上げてロキを見た。打ちのめされた顔をしていた。

「おまえをまだ愛している」ソーの声は震えた。「でももうこれ以上、続けられない」

＊

バッキーにはすべてを話せなかった。

「ソーは私を傷つけた」ロキは酔って掠れた声で言う。グラスを傾け、ワインの残りを一気に飲み干す。頭がぐるぐる回っている。部屋全体が回っている。

「どうやって？」バッキーが静かに訊く。

「出て行ってしまった」ロキは言い、自分が泣いていることに気づいてぞっとする。

まさかソーが出て行くなんて思わなかった。だからこそ、そのことがロキを骨まで切り刻んだのかもしれない。ソーとの関係がどれほど悪化しても、どれほどひどい喧嘩をしても──ソーを離れるなんて、ロキは一度も考えなかった。ちらりとでも思いついたことはなかった。

ロキに行く場所はない。会いに行く相手もいない。

でもソーは出て行った。ソーはロキを──どうしようもなく壊れた、ごみ屑のようなロキを見て、この男では不足だと判断したのだ。もしかしたらやっと気づいたのかもしれない。どこか別の場所へ──別の人と──行った方がいいのだろうと。こんな崩壊した家、小さな子供だった頃に愛していると思い込んでしまった相手と一緒に作った、機能不全の家にいるよりも。

「ソーは出て行った、私を一人で残して」

＊

あの日、夜のうちにソーはスーツケースに荷物を詰めた。ロキはドアのところに立ってそれを眺めた。何か言うべきだったのかもしれない──さっき言ったことを取り消すか、何か別のことを言うか──でも何も言わなかった。ソーの動作はゆっくりしていた。まるでロキに止めて欲しいかのように。

ロキは止めなかった。

もしソーが出て行きたいと思うなら、それはつまり、ロキにはこのまま一緒にいるような価値がないということなのだから。

ソーはスーツケースを引っ張って階段を降り、ドアのところで立ち止まる。

ロキは階段の一番下に立っていた。胸の前で腕を交差させて、身体中で震えながら。

ソーは何かを言いたそうに、ロキに触れたそうに見えた。でも実際はしなかった。

ロキは何かを言いそうになった、あるいは言うべきだと思った。でも何も言わなかった。

ソーは出て行き、背後でドアを閉めた。

ロキは床にうずくまり、頭を両手で抱えた。何も考えられなかった。心も体も──すべてが苦しかった。

それからソーとは三ヶ月会えなかった。

＊

バッキーが車で家に送ってくれたこと、巨大な空っぽのベッドに寝かせてくれたことを、ロキは覚えていない。

覚えているのは、首を捻って、ベッドサイドのテーブルの写真を見たことだ。ソーとロキの写真。アロハシャツのソー、バンドTシャツのロキ。星空の下で笑いながらキスをした、二人の人生最高の日。

ソーに憎まれているなんて耐えられなかった。だからいっそのこと、二人とも滅んでしまえばいいと思った。

結局、これも──ロキの親、仕事、ロキを嫌ったすべての里親たちと同じように──自分のせいなのだ。

自分の心を一番深く傷つけられるのは、自分自身だ。

ロキは写真を手に取り、部屋の反対側に投げつける。

9.

三日かかったけれど、ロキはついに新しいカウンターをトラックの荷台から廊下へ、そしてキッチンへと運ぶことに成功した。カウンターの下の木材にやすりをかけ、自分の肌と変わらないくらいすべすべにした。それからYouTubeの動画を参考にして、業務用の強力な接着剤を塗った。カウンタートップの石を持ち上げて設置する頃には、身体中が痛くて息を切らしていた。それでもとにかく、やり遂げたのだ。

一歩後ろに下がり、苦労して組み立てたキッチン・アイランドを眺めて、ロキは安堵のあまり笑い出しそうになる。何ヶ月も前に想像したとき、頭に思い浮かべたのはまさにこれだった。その時は一人で組み立てることになるとは思わなかった。業者を雇うとか、少なくとも、誰かが手伝ってくれると思っていた。すべて一人でやるとは思っていなかった。

でも一人でやったのだと思うと、信じられないほどの満足感が湧きあがってきた。まるでこの世界でも自分に何かの価値があるような、誇らしい気分になる。そしてつい、ソーにメールして喜びを分け合おう、と考えてしまう。〈よくやったな、ロー〉ソーはそう返信するだろう。〈おまえならできるって言ったじゃないか〉。ロキはどうでもいいようなふりをするだろう。本当はとても重要なことなのに。ソーがロキのために笑顔になるとき、そのことはロキを心から幸せにした。ソーに誇らしく思われるのが嬉しかった。

いつものように、冷たい現実が戻ってきてロキは冷静になる。

キッチンの光景が突然、違うものに見えてくる。綺麗に組み立てられて、立派で、とてもさみしい。

ロキはキッチンの照明を消し、リビングルームに戻る。

「バーンズ」カウチで頭を後ろに投げ出し、天井を見つめながら、ロキはバッキーに電話をかける。胃の中にキリキリと刺すような痛みがある。「キッチンカウンターの組み立てが終わったんだ」

同じことではない、でも誰かに話せるのは幸せなことだ。多分。

それでも。それから二日間、ロキはキッチンに入らなかった。

10.

比較的穏やかだったある日のこと。ごく稀に、恒星と惑星と二人のスケジュール、それに二人の気分がぴったりと整列する日があった。ロキはキッチンカウンターでコーヒーと林檎の朝食を食べながら、雑誌の記事を声を出して読んでいた。

「ベッドで過ごす時間に刺激を取り入れてはいかがですか？ 例えば」ロキは記事に顔を近づけて吹き出す。「フルーツを挿入してみるとか、って書いてある」

ソーはショーツとTシャツだけの姿でカウチに横向きに座り、前に足を投げ出している。シャワーから出てきたばかりなので髪はまだ濡れていて、後ろに撫で付けた毛先から水滴が落ちている。今日は気分の良いロキは、いつものようにそのことに苛立たない。外は天気が良く、ソーには一日仕事の予定がない。

「なるほど」ソーはお気に入りの医療ドラマ（シカゴ何とか、という題名の）の画面から目をあげる。「どんなフルーツを？」

「普通はバナナとかだろうな」ロキはにやにや笑う。「でも他のオプションもある。例えば⋯⋯パイナップルなんてどうだ？」

ソーはこの数ヶ月で一番ぞっとする話を聞いたと言うように顔をしかめた。きっと棘だらけのパイナップルを想像しているのだろう。

ロキはそう考えてくすくす笑い出す。

「真面目に体のことを考えろ」ソーはショックを受けたように言う。「どうしてコスモポリタンは裂傷を勧めてくるんだ」

「医療的な緊急事態ほどセクシーなことはないからな」ロキはにやりとする。ページをめくると、星占いが現れる。「では、偉大な宇宙が獅子座についてどんな予測をしているか見てみよう」

「なんでコスモポリタンなんか定期購読してるんだ？」ソーは唸った。

「申し込んだのは私じゃない」ロキが答えた。

ロキはコーヒーを飲み終え、林檎のスライスをもうひとつ取る。カウチの前に立ってソーを見下ろす。

「ここに座ってもいいか？」とロキは訊く。

「もちろん。座れ、ロキ」ソーは答える。片足を曲げて場所を作り、ロキはソーの隣に座る。

「林檎を食べる？」ロキが訊き、ソーが頷く。ロキは林檎を肩越しにソーに食べさせながら、獅子座の星占いを親指でたどる。

「読んで聞かせろ」ソーは噛みながら言った。ロキの肩に顎を乗せて雑誌を覗き込む。ロキは何か、興奮のようなものをみぞおちに感じる。

「忘れるな」ロキは真剣な声で言う。「星占いを馬鹿にすると、次の一年間、星と月に呪われるんだぞ」

ソーは笑って頰をロキの顎にこすりつける。ロキはくすぐったがってもがき、ソーはそんなロキを腕で拘束する。ロキの鼓動は速くなり、自然に笑顔が浮かぶ。

「わかったわかった、この乱暴者」ロキは言った。「ちゃんと読むよ」

ロキは二人分の星占いを読み上げ、ソーはもちろんそれを馬鹿にした。それから二人で他の記事を読み、笑ったり呆れたりした。雑誌に飽きると、ソーがテレビのチャンネルを切り替え、〝ジェラシック・パーク〟が流れているところで止めた。カウチの上に座り、ロキはソーにもたれかかり、ソーはロキの肩に腕を回して、二人は一緒に映画を観る。何でも好きな意見を言い、どの恐竜が一番か意見を交換し、画面にジェフ・ゴールドブラムが出てくると笑う。ロキはずっとソーの腕の中にいた。

映画が終わると、ソーはロキを振り向かせて押し倒し、カウチに仰向けに寝かせた。

ロキの心臓は肋骨の内側でハンマーのように鳴った。セックスをするあいだ、ロキは喘ぐ声を少しも抑えなかった。

その後だった。二人とも上半身は裸のまま、キッチンカウンターにもたれかかって、ひとつのボウルからフルーツを分け合っていた。その時、ソーが言ったのだ。

「改装するっていうのはどうだ？」

ロキはマンゴーを頬張ったまま瞬きをした。

「家の改装？」

「ああ」ソーは言った。キッチンを見回す。「まずはここから始めて、そのうち他の場所も。おまえはずっと文句を言ってたじゃないか。このキッチンは狭すぎる、色が好きじゃない、照明がいらいらするって。一緒にそれを解決すればいい」

「どうかな」ロキは確信を持てず答えた。「すごく大きなプロジェクトになりそうだ。金もかかると思うし」

「金ならある」ソーは言ってパイナップルのスライスに手を伸ばす。「おまえには時間がある。新しいプロジェクトを探してたんじゃないのか？」

実はまだ仕事を辞めていないことを、どう切り出せばいいのかロキはわからなかった。一ヶ月ほど前に喧嘩をしたとき、ロキは勢いにまかせて〝わかった！ 辞める！ それで満足か？！〟と叫んだ。ソーは嘆くどころか、両手を上にあげて〝ああ、やっと！〟と言った。しかし長く続けたことをやめるのは簡単ではない。ロキはまだ辞表を出せずにいた。辞めたらどうなってしまうのだろうと思うと、どうしても怖くてできないのだ。

けれどそのことを今持ち出して、せっかくの良い雰囲気を壊したくなかった。

「そうだね」ロキはそう言った。

「挑戦してみよう、ロー」ソーは言った。ソーにそのお気に入りのニックネームで呼ばれるのは数週間ぶりで、ロキは嬉しくて頬を染めた。気づくとソーはまた背後にいて、後ろからロキの腰を抱き、顎に口づけていた。「協力してやればできる。全部一緒に選ぼう──タイル、照明、キャビネット。家中の壁に色を塗ってもいい」

「あんたのセンスはひどいからな」ロキは鼻の横にしわを寄せて言い、ソーは仕返しにロキの顎を軽く噛んだ。ロキは叫び、ソーは笑う。

「おまえがチームリーダーになれ」ソーは言った。「俺はおまえの指示に従う。そうすればいいだろう」

ソーは楽しそうで、ロキと協力して何かをするという計画に興奮しているように見えた。ああ、ソーと一緒にいてこんな気分になるなんてどれほど久しぶりだろう。ロキは振り向き、ソーの広い肩に腕を回した。

たとえその夜だけでも、ロキはその感覚に流されていたかった。少し無謀に思える、怖じけずきそうなほど大きい、ソーの計画にも。

「一緒にやってくれるんだよね？」ロキは訊いた。「結局私一人で全部やるなんてことにはならないか？」

ソーは笑い、ロキを抱き上げてくるりと回った。それからキッチン・アイランドにロキの体を押しつけ、息が切れるほど長いキスをした。

「約束する」ソーは言った。「おまえを一人きりにはしない」

11.

一人きりで、ロキは周りの混沌を見渡す。キッチン・アイランドはぴかぴかの新品になったけれど、床板も新しく張り替えなければならない。壁は古いタイルを剥がして新しいタイルを貼り、それに照明──ロキは天井を見上げ、心が沈むのを感じる。ロキより半フィートほど背の高い誰かがいれば、とても助かるのに。

ソーのオーバーオールの下に着たTシャツの袖をまくり、ロキはキャビネットの下のタイルから始めることにする。古いタイルは味気ないベージュで、その色がロキは最初から好きになれなかった。今では見るだけで鳥肌が立つ。ソーと一緒に選んだ新しい色は、綺麗なティール・グリーンだった。

「本当にこの色で飽きないか？」ロキがその色を指差したとき、ソーはそう訊いた。

「あのベージュの色を見るたび、私は心が擦り切れていく気がするんだ、ソー」ロキは大げさにそう答えた。ソーは苦笑したが、ロキの選択を受け入れた。

「ティール・グリーンは好きだ」ソーは微笑んで言った。「結婚式の時に飾った花の色を思い出す」

ロキは数時間かけて、慎重に壁のタイルを剥がした。工具でしっくいを砕く方法は、動画を見て学んだ。前腕くらいの大きさのアイスピックのような工具。それをタイルとタイルの間にねじ込み、金槌で叩いて目地を砕く。

あっという間に汗だくになり、ロキは罵倒の言葉を呟きながら作業を続けた。金槌は持ち上げるたびに重くなる。身体中が痛くなり、手強い目地を砕くたびに体が震えて、ロキは泣き出したくなった。それでも歯を食いしばり、唇を引き結んで続ける。疲労の中にはもう、意地しか残っていない。

しっくいを砕くのは難しかった。一部を砕くのに成功してから、ロキは幅のあるパティナイフを使ってタイルを引き剥がした。ナイフをベージュのタイルの裏に差し込み、体重をかけて押す。最初の一枚はきつかったが、残りは少しずつ楽になった。そのうちの何枚かは力を入れすぎて砕けてしまい、壁に残った傷跡を見てロキは眉をひそめた。

時間はかかったが、やがて砕けたタイルの山がキッチンの隅にできた。水をボトルから一気に半分ほど飲み、少し柔らかくなった林檎をひとつ食べる。パテと新しい緑のタイルを持って、またキッチンに戻る。

＊

改装用の材料は、何箱かに分けられ、数週間かけて送られてきた。ハードウェア・ストアに行って買わなければならない物もあった。例えばトラックの後ろにカバーをかけて放置しておいた、今ロキが使っているこの工具とか材料だ。他のものはすべてオンラインで注文した。ソーかロキのどちらかが家にいてそれを受け取った。険悪な雰囲気になっていた日でも、荷物を受け取ることで共同作業をしているという気持ちになれた。

「見てみろ」ロキはソーの腕を引っ張る。ソーは仕事とジムから戻ってきたところで、汗ばんでいて疲れている。前の晩にはどちらが皿を洗うかで喧嘩をした。それでもソーは言われた通りついてきて、ロキが待ち切れずに開いた箱を見てにっこりと笑う。

「キッチンに映える色だな」ソーは箱から一枚タイルを抜き出し、キッチンの照明の下に掲げる。ダイアモンドの形の小さなタイルは、ソーの大きな手の中でさらに小さく見える。「いい色だ」

「そう言ったじゃないか」ロキは笑った。「私を信じてなかったんだな」

その言葉にソーの笑顔は少し曇る。

「俺は信じていた」ソーは言った。「俺はいつだっておまえを信じている。それをおまえが疑うだけだ」

＊

ロキは一定のリズムに合わせてパテを塗り、慎重にタイルを一枚ずつ貼り付ける。キャビネットの下の壁は少しずつ、けれど確実に埋まり始めている。あの気が滅入る、退屈なベージュが今はティール・グリーンに変わって、キッチン全体を輝かせ、変身させている。

最後の一枚を貼り付ける頃、外はもう暗くなっていた。ロキは一日中ほとんど何も食べていない。体は汗まみれだった。けれど達成したものを見渡すと、ささやかな、ほろ苦い満足感が込み上げてくる。

「そう言ったじゃないか」ロキは静かに、声に出して言ってみる。

キッチンの空っぽの空間に、声は奇妙に響く。

＊

一体何が起こったのか、正確にはわからなかった。ロキはキッチンの片側に床板を貼ろうとしていた。何か重い物がぶつかる大きな音が響いて、ロキは飛び上がりそうになった。早鐘を打つ心臓を押さえて振り向くと、キャビネットが──あの完璧だった、マホガニーのキャビネットが──壁から外れ、シンクの上に落ちていた。

ロキはやりかけの作業を放りだし、その惨状のもとに駆けつけた。

キャビネットは基本的には無事だが、横に大きな引っかき傷ができ、銀色のドアノブは歪み、扉の蝶番がひとつ外れていた。キャビネットが取り付けられていた壁は、表面がすっかり剥がれている。

壊れた扉を開けたり閉めたりしていると、悲しみが押し寄せてきた。

何ヶ月も前、ソーと一緒にこのキャビネットを取りつけた。

「いつまでも車に置いておくわけにいかないだろう、ロキ」ソーはその土曜日に言った。「明日は雨の予報だ。今日、持ってきて取りつけよう。週末のいいプロジェクトになる」

ロキはぶつぶつ文句を言い、それはなかなかの重労働だったのに、ただそこに立って、ソーを眺めていた。ソーはインターネットでキャビネットの取り付け方の動画を探し、それを一人で実行した。髪を後ろでひとつにまとめ、エクササイズ用の服を着ていた。ウエストが紐のズボンに、白い薄手のタンクトップ。その布地は、背中の筋肉が上下に動くのを少しも隠さなかった。

ロキはレモネードを作った。ソーは壁の長さを測り、キャビネットを持ち上げ、ドリルとハンマーを使った。ロキも手伝おうとしたのだが、何をしても邪魔になるばかりだった。ときどき険悪な雰囲気になりかけた。それでも、最悪な日に比べればずっとましだった。ソーはレモネードにお礼さえ言った。口もとがこわばっていることもなく、心からのお礼だとロキにもわかった。

キッチンのキャビネットが何かを象徴しているはずがない。それなのに、そう感じずにいられなかった。横についた傷を指でなぞる。喉もとに涙の塊が込み上げてくる。塊はいつまでも消えず、少しずつ重くなって、胸を押さえつける。まるで岩のように。金床のように。ソーがこのキャビネットを取りつけた。ロキは手伝わなかったかもしれない。でも同じ場所に一緒にいた。選んだ時も、店でそれを買って家に車で持って帰ったときも、ソーと一緒にいた。

ソーがキャビネットを家に運び込むのも、古いキャビネットを外すのも手伝った。心の中で、あのとき、すべてを思い描いていた。二人の新しいキッチン、一緒に改装する、二人の新しくて古い家。一緒に住む家、これからもずっと一緒に住むと思っていた家。

失ってしまったことの悲しみが、予測していたよりもずっと激しく、ロキを殴りつける。

これはただのキッチン・キャビネットじゃない。二人そのもの。二人のあり方。こうありたいと願っていた、二人の理想。

キャビネットの扉を閉めようとするロキの手が震える。しっかりと閉まらない──横にずれてしまう。蝶番が壊れて、扉は歪んでしまっている。

もう壊れてしまった。

悲惨な状態のキャビネットを離れ、ロキは震えながら、両手で顔を覆う。

壊れたものは元に戻らない。ロキは知っている。ロキが触れるものはいつだって、みんな壊れてしまうのだ。

それでも、ロキはそれを直そうと試みた。

必死でもとに戻そうとした。

蝶番を完全に外そうとしても、下側がどうしても外れない。ノブをネジで止めようとしても、いつまでも回り続ける。もうどうしようもない。ドリルと巻き尺を持ってきて、ソーがどうやっていたかを思い出そうとする。壊れた当て板をつけ直す。ドリル穴がずれてしまう。取りつけようとして壁に当てると、キャビネットが何度もずり落ちる。全身の力をかき集め、息を弾ませながら、ロキはキャビネットを持ち上げようとする。斜めになった当て板にくっつけるため、腕で支えて、壁にドリルで取りつけようとする。

そして、すべてが落ちて壊れる。キャビネットの端がロキの腕から滑り落ち、当て板は真っ二つに割れる。ロキは息を呑んで後ずさる。カウンターとシンクの間で、丸ごと落ちたキャビネットが粉々になっている。蛇口は横に曲がってしまった。キャビネットは二つに割れ、カウンターの上で木材が折れている。残りは砕けて床に落ちた。大きな木材の破片があちこちに散らばり、ドアノブはどこかに転がっていって見えない。扉は真ん中に大きくひびが入っている。

突然の崩壊の音が、静かな空のキッチンにこだまする。耳をつんざく、ぞっとするほど大きな音。心臓があまりにも激しく鼓動して胸が痛くなる。アドレナリン、恐怖、悲しみ、苛立ち──すべてが一斉にほとばしる。すべてがぶつかってくる。抑え込んできたあらゆる感情が、岩のように固い大波になって、砕けたキッチンのキャビネットと同じ力で襲いかかってくる。

突然、息ができなくなる。

もう耐えられない。すべてを押し流す、恐ろしい、信じがたいほどの重さ。

考えるよりも早く、ロキは床にうずくまっていた。片手で顔を覆い、もう片方の手でポケットを探る。

それを引っ張り出す。ひびの入った画面が──眩しすぎる──暗いキッチンの中で輝く。

何も考えられない。何を考えているのか、自分でもわからない。息もできない。

呼び出し音が鳴る。何度も何度も。

相手は出ない。ロキはかけ直す。

一度、二度、三度。

「ごめん」ロキはすすり泣きながら、ボイスメールに話しかける。「助けて欲しいんだ。どうすればいいのかわからない」

息を吸い込む、でもまだ空気が足りない。視界が霞む。Tシャツが涙ですっかり濡れている。体が震えて、携帯をうまくつかむこともできない。

「お願いだから、ソー」またかけ直してロキは言う。泣きながら、息を切らしながら。「私はやっぱり間違っていた。一人じゃできない。もう一人でいたくない。ごめん、本当にごめん」

四度目にかけなおした後、携帯はロキの手を滑り落ちる。キャビネットの残骸の間に消える。

完璧に組み立てたキッチン・アイランドにもたれかかって、膝を抱え、ロキは泣く。

12.

肩に回される腕を感じる。

ロキは擦り切れた雑巾のように、骨の髄まで疲れ切っている。錨を外されて、当てもなくさまよっている気がする。暗い海の波に翻弄される、打ちのめされて悲しみに沈んだ体。

「ああ、ロー」耳元で声がする。「どうしてもっと早く電話してこなかったんだ？ どうして何もかも一人でやろうとしたんだ、スウィートハート」

ロキは腕を伸ばす。体がふわりと浮く。一本の腕が背中を、もう一本の腕が膝の下を支えている。温かな、柔らかい首にロキは顔をうずめる。

「出て行った」涙に濡れて掠れた声でロキは言う。胸の中で何度も、何度も心が砕ける。愛の破片が柔らかい場所に突き刺さっていく。「私を一人にした、こんなに長く」

ロキは悲しみに震えながら、体を押しつける。腕にぎゅっと力を入れて引き寄せようとする。

「俺はどこにも行ってない」低く柔らかい声でソーが答える。「俺はずっとここにいたぞ、おまえと一緒に」

「そんなの嘘だ」ロキは空気と水を一緒に飲み込む。目も喉も痛くて、体が熱い。「出て行ったじゃないか。私じゃだめだったから。私を捨てて、一人で出て行った」

こめかみに押しつけられる唇を感じる。頭のてっぺんにも。自分のものではない心臓の鼓動を感じる。安定した、力強い鼓動。沈んで溺れそうなほどの愛を感じる。

「おまえはもう俺を好きじゃないんだと思った」ソーは小さく、囁くように言った。深く傷ついた声だった。

体の下で重心が移動する。

ロキはベッドに座らされている。ソーが手を離そうとすると、ロキはそのまましがみつく。

ソーはロキの足もとにひざまずく。ロキはまた子供のように、ソーの腕に腕を回してぎゅっと力を入れる。

「私がソーを好きじゃなくなるなんて、ありえない」ロキは言い、その言葉は二人の両方に殴りつけるような衝撃を与える。ロキの胸は大きく上下している。手は震えている。「ソーを好きでいること以外、私には何もできないのに」

「ごめん」ソーはロキの胸に顔を押しつけ、腰に両腕を回す。あまりにも強く抱きしめるので、ロキは息が止まりそうになる。ソーも震えている。ロキの腕の中で、ソーも激しく動揺している。「知らなかったんだ。ごめん。俺を許してくれ、ロキ」

「愛してる」ロキは言う。声が掠れる。涙がソーの髪にぽとぽと落ちる。自分の声が細く、怯えて聞こえる。ロキは実際に怯えている。「ごめん。ごめん、ソー⋯⋯愛してるんだ、もう二度と出て行かないで」

ソーは勢いよく顔を近づけて、ロキの胸に、鎖骨に、首にキスをした。

「行かない」ソーは熱を持ったロキの肌に唇を押しつけてつぶやく。「おまえがいなきゃ意味がない。おまえ以外に何もいらない。愛してる。愛してる」

ロキはそのままソーが離れていかないよう、しっかり抱きしめた。震える手のひらをソーの首に当てて、まるで大嵐の真ん中で筏にしがみつくように。

ソーはロキの喉に、顎に、顎の先にキスをする。それからロキの濡れた頬を両手で包んで、涙を指で拭ってから、唇にも。ロキの不安を飲み込むように口づけて、裂けた心の断面を滑らかにするように指先で撫でる。何度も、何度も、涙が混ざるまで、息が切れるまでキスを繰り返す。やがてロキはソーの体を床から引っ張り上げた。ソーはベッドに乗り上げ、ロキの上に覆いかぶさる。ロキの腕はソーの腰に回り、ソーの指はロキのシャツの内側に潜り込む。

二人はお互いを飲み込むように、吸い込むようにキスをした。懐かしい、お互いの体に馴染んだ、けれど同時にまったく新しいキス。争う価値のあるものが存在するとしたら唯一このことだと、やっと気づいたように、二人はキスをする。お互いを離さないこと、魂を分け合う相手を見つけること、愛することを忘れないこと、愛し続けること。忘れてしまったあとでさえ、いつまでも、永遠に。

他のすべてを忘れてしまうとしても、これだけは二度と忘れない。背骨が砕けてしまいそうな悲しみと絶望、ロキの髪に絡むソーの指、ソーの首筋に押しつけられるロキの頬、一緒にいない将来と、そう考えるだけでどれほど苦しく耐え難いかということ。争うこともある、ずっと一緒にいた日々を忘れてしまうことだってある、でも今この瞬間だけは、お互いを抱きしめる。もっと重要なことに気づいたから──ただ一緒にいる、それだけのことが、一人で達成することの何よりもはるかに素晴らしいのだと。

もうずっと前から本当は知っていた真実が、ロキの骨の髄まで染み込んでいく。なんて馬鹿だったんだろう。ソーと離れて生きるなんて、生きていないのと同じことだったのに。

「ごめん」ソーは目を閉じて、掠れ声で言う。二人は額を重ねている。震えが頭から背骨に沿って、全身に広がる。「俺は馬鹿だった。これからはもっと努力するよ、ロー。二人で頑張ろう。一緒にやっていこう」

ロキはそれを心で感じた。誰よりも強いと思っていた男の、深い、底なしの恐怖を。途方に暮れているのは自分だけじゃなかった。彼らは二人とも漂流していた。もう長いこと、不安と寂しさを抱えて。必要なのはたったひとつの手だったのに。二人のうちどちらかが差し出して、嵐の海からもう一人を引き上げるための、たったひとつの手。

ロキはソーを抱きしめて額にキスをする。頰に、唇に。

唇に。

「帰ってきて」ロキはそう言って、もう一度キスをする。「さみしいよ、ソー。愛してる。もう家に帰ってきてくれ」

＊＊＊

一年後。

「本当にいいのか？」ロキは訊いた。

部屋の隅に、箱を注意深く降ろす。

「緑色なら男の子でも女の子でも使える」ソーは裸に直接オーバーオールを着ている。すっかり元の長さまで伸びた髪を、後ろで束ねている。手にはペンキの跡。

「でもかなり個性的な色だ」ロキは言う。「気に入らなかったらどうする？」

ソーは手の甲で額の汗を拭う。手についたペンキがほとんど顔につきそうになる。ロキはそれを目を細めて見守る。

「子供の頃、そんなことまで気にしたか？」ソーは訊く。「部屋の色まで？」

その言葉はロキの胸をちくりと刺す。裸足のつま先を見下ろし、首を横に振る。

「完璧に準備してやりたいんだ」ロキは静かに言う。「施設育ちの子供の気持ちが、私にはよくわかるから。この部屋を嫌な思い出のひとつにはしたくない」

一瞬の沈黙の後、ロキは肩に置かれる手を感じる。

「もしかして」ソーは優しく言う。「怖いのか？」

ロキは首を横に振る。それからうなずく。

「怖いに決まってる」ロキは答える。「私が結局父親のようになってしまったらどうする？」

ソーは首を振ってロキのこめかみにキスをした。

「俺にはひとつだけ、自信を持って言えることがある」ソーは言う。「おまえが良い父親になるってことだ。子供が誰でも、どんな子供でも同じことだ。おまえは絶対にその子を愛するようになる」

ソーのオーバーオールがペンキだらけだろうと、ロキは我慢できない。夫の腰に両腕を回す。

「どうしてそこまで自信が持てる？」ロキは訊く。

「おまえをよく知ってるから」ソーは笑う。「それに、この部屋が、おまえの買ってきたおもちゃでもう半分埋まってるからだ」

ロキはそれを聞いて顔をしかめ、ソーは笑った。確かにやり過ぎたことは認める。電話がかかってきたとき、ロキは嬉しさで我を忘れてしまった。里子を──崩壊した家族の三歳の女の子──預かって欲しいという連絡が来たとき。

「怖くないのか？」ロキはソーを見て訊いた。

この数年で二人が抱えてきた問題を考えれば、ソーが不安でもおかしくはないとロキは思う。

「ああ、死ぬほど怖い」ソーは当然のように答えた。「なぜ俺が新しい部屋の壁にペンキを塗ってエネルギーを発散しているんだと思う？」

ロキは鼻の横にしわを寄せて考えるふりをした。

「少しは役立ちたいから？」

「俺が役立ったことなんてあったか？ロキ」ソーは言い、ロキはその言葉に明るい声で笑った。

ソーは最近よくする表情でロキを見る。ずっと前にもよくしていた表情で──まるで、ロキがそれまでに見た何よりも素晴らしいものだと言いたげな表情。一緒にいればいるほど、もっと欲しくなると訴えるような表情。どれだけ一緒にいても足りないと言うように見るその表情を、ロキは存分に味わう。太陽を追うひまわりのように。

ロキは手を伸ばして、ソーの頭をマッサージする。ソーは低く満足げなうめき声をあげた。気持ち良さそうにロキの指に頭を押しつける。

「どうして下にシャツを着てないんだ？」ロキは訊いた。

ソーは目を瞬いて服を見下ろした。

誤解しないで欲しい。裸にオーバーオールというソーの姿は最高だ。ロキは夫の裸の胸と、そこに生える小さな黄金の巻き毛から、もう一時間ほど目を離せずにいた。あと十分もしないうちに、ロキはそのオーバーオールのバックルを外すだろう。そして二人で、この新しい部屋でちょっとした別の行為をする。

「暑いからだ」ソーは言った。

「体にペンキがつくぞ」ロキは言った。「そしたらティール・グリーンのゴブリンみたいな姿になる」

「そうだな、でもセクシーなゴブリンだろ」ソーは言った。

「くっついたペンキを落とすのは手伝わないからな」ロキはきっぱりと言った。

ソーは例の表情になった。例の、非常に危険な顔だ。瞳がきらりと光り、唇の両端がきゅっとあがる。

ロキはすぐに後ずさり始めた。

「ソー⋯⋯」

「ロキ？」ソーは無邪気さを装って訊いた。少しも無邪気じゃないことを考えているくせに。

「それを私に近づけるな」ロキは警告した。

「それって何だ？」ソーはペンキのブラシを持ち上げた。「ああ、これのことか？」

「ソー、やめろ！」ロキが叫び、その直後にソーが飛びかかってきた。

ソーはロキを追いかけて部屋中を走り回り、二人の足元でビニールの覆いがカサカサと音を立てる。ロキは悲鳴をあげ、ソーは叫び、ついにソーがロキのTシャツの首をつかんで、二人は笑い転げる。ソーに引き寄せられ、ロキはその大きな胸を思い切り突き飛ばそうとする。ソーはすぐにロキを抱えこみ、Tシャツの首からジーンズの上まで、ティール・グリーンの線をまっすぐに引く。

「この野蛮人！やめろ！」ペンキを塗りたくられて大笑いしながら、ロキは叫ぶ。

ソーの笑い声に合わせて胸が動くのを、ロキは背中に感じる。ソーは腕でロキを抱きかかえたまま、ペイントのブラシを離す。それはビニールシートに落ち、ペンキの飛沫を飛ばす。ソーはロキの首に滅茶苦茶で情熱的なキスをする。二人とも笑いが止まらないので、それは至難の業だ。

ソーの唇はロキの首筋から肩へと移動する。Tシャツの首が引っ張られて、肩はむき出しになっている。ソーはそこに時間をかけてキスをして、髭でこすられた敏感な肌をピンク色に染める。

「ソー」ロキは息を切らして抗議する。

ソーはさらに唇を鎖骨に這わせてそれに応える。

「先に作業を終わらせよう──」ロキは言ってみるが、ソーの手はもうTシャツの中に滑り込み、ジーンズの前のボタンを指先で探っている。「ああ、もう──」

ロキは突然、ソーの腕の中で振り向く。

ソーは目を瞬いてロキを見下ろす。

「正直に言うと──」ロキは笑いを抑えきれない。少しほつれて顔にかかるソーの髪を、指先でかきあげる。心臓が激しく鼓動している。今ではこんな瞬間が気に入っていた。ソーの顔を見て、彼をどんなに愛しているか思い出す瞬間。いつだって触れたいと思っていることも。

「何だ？」ソーは素直に訊いた。頰に添えられたロキの手に、首を捻ってキスをする。

「信じられない。オーバーオール姿で私に迫るなんて」ロキは言った。

ソーは鼻を鳴らした。

「じゃあ、どんな格好ならいいんだ？」ソーは訊いた。

その質問なら答えられる。

にやりと笑って、唇が触れる直前まで顔を近づける。

「裸」ロキは答える。

ソーの手がロキのTシャツの下に入り込み、大きな手のひらが腰に当てられる。ロキの背骨を熱い火花が駆け上がる。

「奇遇だな」ソーは言った。「俺の好みも同じだ」

ロキは笑う。ソーの肩からストラップが滑り落ちる。

＊

そのあとしばらくして、二人は部屋の塗装を終えた。それを祝うためにソーはピザを三箱オーダーした。新しい家の新しいリビングルームの、新しいカウチに座って、二人はチーズとオリーブのピザと、何本ものビールのボトルを分け合う。

ロキはソーにもたれかかる。ソーは腕をロキに回す。

二人は話をする。少しだけ口論をする。スーパーヒーローの映画を選んで、どちらもあまり真剣に観ない。もう長いことしていなかったことを一緒にする。最近はそのことをより頻繁に、意識してするようにしている──将来の夢について、不安について、希望について話し合う。いつの間にか閉じていた扉を開いて、互いに無防備なまま、素直に向き合う。

「明日はセラピーの日だな」ロキはチーズを頬張って言う。

「ああ、覚えてる」ソーは言う。ビールをぐいっと飲む。「午後の予定は開けてある」

二人は今、一緒にセラピーに通っている。なかなか辛い作業だ。日によっては二人とも傷がむき出しになって、無理やりこじ開けられたような、苦い気持ちでセラピーを終える。けれど不幸な気分でその場を去ることはない。

「ソーに何を知って欲しい？」セッションの最後に、セラピストはいつもそうロキに尋ねる。

「私が彼を愛していることを」ぐったりと疲れて、けれど心を込めて、ロキは答える。

「あなたはロキに何を知って欲しい？」セラピストはソーにも訊く。

「彼が一人じゃないことを」ソーは答える。どんなに苛立っていても、ロキに向かって手を差し伸べる。「そのままでじゅうぶんだってことを」

人間関係とは、心を開いて向き合うことだ。二人は今、戦う価値のある目的に向かって戦っている。二人にはもうわかっている──そのことのために二人は戦う。お互いのために、生きている限り。

前に向かって進む。

それはソーが家に戻ってきてから少しして、二人で一緒に決めたことだった。

「最初からやり直したい」ロキは言った。「新しい思い出を作りたい。どこか他の場所で」

ソーは微笑んだ。

自分の本当にやりたいことを見つける、とロキは決めた。自分の得意なことをひと通り考えてから、しばらくフリーランスになるとソーに告げた。文章を書いたり、デザインをしたり。最近は家を改装して売る手伝いもしている。

「ハンマーの使い方が上手くなってきた」ロキは得意げに笑う。

「手先が器用な男は俺の好みだ」ソーは言ってロキにキスをする。

自分でも驚くことに、その仕事はロキを幸せにした。都合に合わせて働ける、様々な仕事を体験できる。家にいて、やっと来てくれた里子と一緒に過ごせる。

「もともと主夫が向いてたのかな？」ワインバーで待ち合わせたバッキーに、ロキは訊いてみる。

「それでやたらとたくさんクッキーを焼いてきたのか？」バッキーは苦笑して訊き返した。彼の薬指には指輪が光っている。

これもまた、ロキが最近達成したことのひとつだった。インターネットで資格を取って、親友の結婚の証人になったのだ。楽しい夜だった。スティーブとバッキーは高いシャンパンを大量に飲んだ。噴水に飛び込んだ二人が溺れないよう、ソーとロキも水に入っていって彼らを引き上げなければならなかった。四人は結局盛大に酔っ払い、盛大にずぶ濡れになった。

「ベイキングに情熱を感じているんだ」ロキは真顔で言って赤ワインを飲み干す。

＊

すべてが上手く行っているわけじゃない。もちろん、喧嘩もする。意見が食い違い、口論して二人とも絶対に譲らなかったりもする。二人とも頑固で、二人とも気が短い。ちょっとした苛立ちが、怒鳴り合いになることもある。でも人生はそういうものだ。完璧なものなどない。

そんな険悪な日でも、ソーが腹を立てていてロキが途方に暮れている夜、ベッドに潜り込む前に、ソーは深呼吸をして手を差し伸べる。

「腹を立てたままベッドに入るのはやめよう」とソーは言う。手のひらを上にして差し伸べ、仲直りに誘う。

ロキは心を落ち着けようとする。大きく息を吸う。

「わかった」と言って合意する。ソーの手を取る。「愛してるよ、ソー」と言う。

心から。

どれほど怒っていても、苛立っていても、刺々しい気分でいても、そのひと言は必ずソーの心をほぐす。ソーは笑う。

「知ってるよ」ソーは感情のこもった声で言う。「俺も愛してる」

なぜかといえば、それが真実だから。結局、そのひと言に尽きるのではないだろうか。人生は難しい。人間関係はもっと難しい。でも二人の心の中で、これだけは、絶対的な真実だ。

ソーがロキを愛していること。

ロキがソーを愛していること。

それだけでは足りないように見えるかもしれない。けれど二人にとってはそれでじゅうぶんなのだ。

もうだめかもしれない、と思う日もある。そんな日は、ソーが手を差し伸べる、またはロキが手を差し伸べる。そしてもう片方がその手を取る。

そうやってこれからも、一緒に生きていく。


End file.
